Po, the Love Master
by Neoraichu
Summary: The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact. It details some of Po's love life with his wives, and the complications his relationships creates. Even before his first official mating, he encounters a tall fox woman with more than a passing interest in a Kung Fu Master like Po. Sex
1. Chapter 1

Po, the Love Master

Part 1: Checking in at the Hotel Lǚguǎn

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Po was excited. He was finally married to the woman he loved, the woman who loved him and the woman he loved, the woman he loved because of her awesome wings and Kung Fu, and the woman he loved because no one else could understand her like he did.

And the Jade Palace, meaning Grand Maser Oogway, paid for their honeymoon at the swank Hotel Lǚguǎn all the way over at the Capital of all places. It was the most glorious place he had ever seen in his whole life, outside of the Imperial Palace (of course). The lobby just started with the glory of the Hall of Warriors with its Jade columns and broad, smooth floor. Valuable artwork stood on pedestals on display all around him. The walls were decorated with ancient ink brush paintings of the Emperors and Empresses of the past as well as famous landscape scenes.

The brides had checked in ahead of him, because he couldn't go to the Capital without having to run a little mission for Master Shifu first, and he didn't wish to bother his wives with it. They had other things to think about, after all.

Since this was Po's honeymoon, he was dressed much better than the patchwork trousers and shoes that he was used to wearing around. In fact, he was wearing the black silk jacket and pants that he had worn during the wedding ceremony less than a week earlier. It went well with his black slipper-style shoes he wore.

So he walked up to the counter, and the rhino behind the counter asked, "How can I help you, sir?" In spite of the deep voice, he figured it had to be a non.

"Good evening," he said, "My name is Po, and my wives checked in ahead of me."

"Let me see what keys were left for you," she said as she ducked under the counter. When she came up again, four keys were deposited in front of him. She pointed to the best looking key, and said, "This is the Master Suite where you're staying." The next key pointed at, and she said, "This is the suite for... Master Fenghuang." The next key pointed at was "This is the suite for... Quiong Qi." She shivered just a little as she said that part. The last key was announced as, "This is the suite for the number one wife."

"That's funny," mused Po, "Where's the suite for Master Viper?"

"That's all the room they paid for, sir."

"Thanks!" he said as he snatched up the keys and headed for Master Tigress' room. For some reason, he could imagine poor Viper being tossed onto the street by the other wives as they laughed at her. He knew that she used to have issues about sharing space with the others, because of how she was treated when she first came to the Jade Palace.

He was so relieved when he unlocked the door, and saw Tigress and Viper sitting on the bed and kissing each other on the lips. They didn't even know he was there for a few minutes until they ended the kiss.

"Hello husband," said Viper, "Shouldn't you knock on hotel doors?"

"I suppose he can be excused for just being married," purred Tigress.

"Sorry," he said, "I was just worried that there was no room for Master Viper, and I wanted to see what was going on with her."

"How sweet," said Viper, "I'm sharing this suite with my love, Tigress. There's plenty of room for two... or three in here. We can keep each other company while you entertain one of your other wives back in the Master Suite."

'_Yeah_' he thought, '_definitely a love triangle, and quite a strong one at that_.'

"Well as soon as you're settled in," he said, "It should be time to go out to dinner and celebrate our first honeymoon night together."

"Of course," they said as one.

"We need to clean up and dress," said Tigress, "So don't just hang outside the door. You might have to wait a little while."

"That's all right," he replied, "I have the other wives to check on anyways."

As he stepped out and closed the door, he could hear the faint sounds of Tigress and Viper returning to their lip to lip kiss with some little moans on the side.

He stepped down to the next room, and knocked.

"Yes!" shouted a voice inside, "I know I'm a SCORPION already!"

"Darling?" asked Po, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Oh, it's you Po," sighed Scorpion, "Do come in."

He stepped in to see the bed that Scorpion was scrabbling around on, and the bed just seemed so large in comparison to her.

"This bed is ridiculous!" she cried, "If Master Mantis were here instead, he could get completely lost on this thing!"

"I'm sure they'll replace the bed with something more appropriate if I ask the management to," he said, trying to calm her down.

"You'd do that?" she asked, "Just for me?"

"Of course I would! You're as much my co-wife as any of the others!"

"Thanks, darling," she said softly, "No one's ever gone to such a bother for me."

"Now you don't want to miss our first dinner together," he warned her.

"Of course," she said, "It won't take long to get ready. I hardly wear any clothes at all, you know."

"Just be sure to wear your best jewelry."

"For you, darling," she said softly, "I will."

He went on to Fenghuang's room to find... it was empty? It didn't even look like she had moved in her baggage as of yet.

Scratching his head, he went to double check on the Master Suite. The Antechamber was a grand room that could easily seat several. It could be used for parties or as spare dining space. He could see right into the actual dining room, with enough space for four to dine at the table comfortably. There was even a small guest bath attached to the Antechamber. Then there was the Master Bedroom door in the back. He then realized what had happened when he opened the Master Suite bedroom door and saw Fenghuang laying on the bed wearing naught but her fine feathers.

"Uh, this isn't the room that was rented for you," he said to her.

"A mere formality," she cooed, "I figured your best wife would surely have to go first."

"Well, I think we're supposed to go to..."

"I'm sure we have enough time for a fast go around. Now come here and give me some sugar," she cooed as she used her wings to make 'come hither' gestures.

He walked over to the bed beside her. She was holding her wings open widely for him.

"You know what I like," she cooed.

He reached down and stroked her breast feathers, smoothing them down towards her stomach. That certainly made her coo in joy. Her wings grabbed his head, and dragged him down into a full beak to lip kiss. They closed their eyes as he petted her, and the two shared their passionate kiss. He could feel her using her talons to start fussing with his pants.

The next thing he knew, Tigress was holding them apart. Viper was coiled about her neck and shoulders. The tiger didn't seem to be all that happy.

"I thought this was supposed to wait until after dinner," she growled.

"Oh were we?" asked Fenghuang innocently, "I guess darling wasn't clear on that point."

But Tigress did make it clear – several times in fact.

"Now you should fix your pants and wait outside," suggested Viper, "I'm sure we can get Fenghuang here dressed expediently."

They could see the owl pouting.

As he was getting shoved out the door, he could hear Fenghuang saying, "You can't blame a wife for trying, can you?"

...

People couldn't really stop themselves from staring at Po's table. After all, they hardly ever saw a married party of such diverse races as a panda, a tigress, a snake, an owl and a scorpion. But the brides all wore wedding rings of the same design to prove that they were all married to Po.

Much to Fenghuang's chagrin, Tigress sat to his right, Viper to the right of her, and Fenguang just to his left. Scorpion was quite happy to sit at the other side of the round table from Po. There was several courses set out on the rotating disk at the center of the table: Wanton soup, Fried Doufu with noodles and vegetables, Spicy orange salad with sesame sticks, and Mushroom stuffed steamed buns. As Master of the table, it was Po's responsibility to make sure each of his wives was properly served what they wanted, even if there was serving staff to help him.

There was also plenty of tea to go around, and at least four different blends of hot tea were available to suit each guest's tastes. As it was dinner, there was also the choice to drink rice wine as well. Oddly enough, Tigress, Viper and Fenghuang were all drinking as much rice wine (or more) than they were drinking tea.

Glancing at Tigress, he realized it was the first time he had seen her in a dress other than their wedding day. He realized just how beautiful she looked in red, but a bright red instead of a blood red. It was trimmed in black, and had a rather wide sash binding it all at the waist. She had to be careful not to drag the folds of her sagging sleeves onto the table. Across the front was embroidered a golden dragon, which was often seen as a sign of good luck. As first wife, she also got the right to wear the gold wedding necklace as well as her ring. The necklace bore the word/characters for good fortune (Fu), prosperity (Lu), longevity (Shou), happiness (Xi), wealth (Cai), harmony (He), love (Ai), beauty (Mei), luck (Ji), and virtue (De). There was also a Qi-Lin, a nearly mythical being who supposed to control the weather, bear messages from the gods, and delivered dreams and omens to mortals: Another 'sign' of good luck.

He glanced around at Fenghuang, and noticed her outfit was a bit more usual for her. As she had wings, large sleeves with deep folds were definitely out of the question. But her sleeveless jacket was a bit more elaborate than her usual, with longer tails. She also had a skirt that all but covered her feet. It was all tied off with a wide sash. The whole outfit was shades of blue, mainly on the deeper shades. The sash and trim were a mix of blue and black.

Viper was only wearing a short, but bright green cloak that hung from her neck. By necessity, she wore her wedding ring at the end of her tail. Her head gear was a bit brighter, greener, and shinier than what she normally wore due to the polished jade flower in each.

Scorpion's ring was larger and thinner than the others because she had to use a leg to wear it close to her body. The whole leg, as she couldn't use her pincers or tail to wear a ring, after all. But she was wearing a traditional gold scorpion headpiece she got from her mother before her, and it was studded with a few small yellow and pink diamonds.

But he was distracted by thoughts of who would share the Master Bed with him the first night. He wondered if he could take Tigress without upsetting Viper. Or perhaps we would just make a three way of the whole thing. It was said many men (other than Po, oddly), dreamed of making out with two hot ladies at the same time. Especially two who were into each other as much as they were into men. After all, two women going at each other was supposed to get a man into the mood for making love to both of them.

But Fenghuang was forceful, and used to getting her way. She even tried to bed him before she had even moved into her own room, and who knows how far she would have pushed things if Tigress and Viper had not interrupted them. In fact, an interruption by Tigress was almost a habitual occurrence when the owl was making her moves on him.

The only one he was fairly sure was in no big hurry to consummate their relationship was Scorpion. She wasn't really into him physically anyways. Or at least, he really hoped that she wasn't. When he let her sleep on his head or stomach, it just wasn't the same thing. But then, he let Viper sleep on his stomach, and she has at least shown a desire to share deep kisses with him.

He shook his head to clear it.

"Are you well?" asked Tigress.

"Sorry," he said, "This whole place is a little overwhelming. I've never seen such grandeur and wealth, even compared to the Jade Palace."

"I guess so," she replied, "It's not as nice as compared to the Halls of the Jade Palace, but I guess I'm a little biased when it comes to that."

He noticed that some of the dishes were cleared to make room for dessert, which was sweet bean paste sticky buns and a bowl of fruit covered ice cream for each of them. These kind of treats were not cheap, especially the ice cream. It had to be made fresh just before being served. He had no doubt that the sweet bean buns were just made too.

Po made sure that several of the buns made it to his plate. He noticed that Tigress was hand feeding ice cream in a silver spoon to Viper, and she was in turn using her own mouth to deliver sticky buns to Tigress. It just seemed like an excuse for the two of them to kiss each other in public, and it was lucky Fenghuang could not clearly see the two of them around the mass of Po.

Scorpion just pretended she couldn't see what Tigress and Viper were doing, but most of the people around them surely didn't. If Po were a little more worldly, he'd know it was the rice wine that was making the two of them bolder and less inhibited.

Then he realized that on the other side, Fenghuang was leaning against him. She had actually moved her chair closer to his own. He didn't know about how much rice wine she had drank either. After all, a display of boldness from her was more than expected.

But during dessert, a tall fox vixen dressed in fine almost pearl white approached him. She was dressed much like Tigress, but with some more gold and black thread patterns in the sleeves. Her embroidered dragon was also surrounded by ruby red flames. She stood almost half again as tall as Mei Ling (the fox thief). Her lips were stained black, but her eyeshadow was pearl white, and her cheeks were bearing a deep blue blush on them.

"Hello," she said as she whispered into his ear, "I've heard you're here on your honeymoon with your fine wives. Congratulations on your grand wedding."

"You know about that?"

"News spreads out even from the Valley of Peace."

"Oh, well thank you very much."

"I heard your chummy with Grand Master Oogway. You're quite the talk of the Kung Fu circuit. A real celebrity, I must say."

"Really?!"

"Of course I'm serious, darling. You're about the only panda left in the whole land right now. Almost an endangered species, as it were. Anyone lucky enough to marry you can claim quite the catch, I must say. And you're a Kung Fu protege on top of all that. Quite a prize."

"Prize?" he asked.

"A figure of speech," she replied.

"May I get your name?" he asked, "You already know mine."

"Siang Ya Hu," she replied, "I'm sure we'll see more of each other while you're honeymooning here at the Capital."

"I guess you're not just another Ya Hu?"

"Of course not," she replied, "So until we meet again..."

"Maybe?" he asked uncertainly.

She just smiled as if she knew different.


	2. Chapter 2

Po, the Love Master

Part 2: The First Night

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Graphic SEX in this part.

…

Po finally decided by the time dinner was over that Tigress had to be first, as she was his first wife, but if she insisted that Viper not be left out, he could live with that too. Their happiness came before his own, after all. As much as Fenghuang felt she was 'the best wife', he figured he could somehow make it up to her later.

And it was kind of amusing to watch Tigress and Viper moving Fenghuang's luggage out of the Master Suite and into her own room, over the owl's objections.

Some time during the move when he and Tigress were alone in the Master Suite's Antechamber, he waved her over and slipped her his Master Key as he said, "After sundown, please meet me here. If I'm not here, look for me in the Master Bedroom."

"And Master Viper?"

"If she wants to join us and you don't mind, then I won't turn her away."

"Thank you, my love," she replied. He wondered if she were blushing, or perhaps it was just the rice wine buzz she was under.

When she left, he returned to the Main Counter to get the spare Master Key. He approached the rhino non behind the counter, and waited for her to pay attention to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"I need the spare key to the Master Suite," he replied.

"Did you lose it?"

"Of course not. I just gave it to my first wife for when she comes over... later... to uh... you know... uh... consummate the relationship..."

"Silly me. Let me look."

She fussed under the counter for minutes.

"I'm so sorry," she said at last, "I can't find the spare key anywhere. The idiot from the last shift has probably misplaced it again. I'd swear a third of the keys in this place get lost because of that drunken lout."

"Why not fire him?"

"He's the owner's brother. The bum has no one else who will let him keep a job, and he's not lucky enough to have a richer relative to mooch off of."

"Ah..."

"The key will be delivered to your room as soon as we find it."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for your patience, sir," she replied.

Po went back to find that the last of Fenghuang's things were being moved from his suite by Master Viper.

"Tigress and I will see you later, lover boy," she said with a wink.

"Of course," he replied. He followed her down to Fenghuang's room, where Viper paused outside the door and signaled Po to do the same with her tail. Tigress and Fenghuang were talking inside, and it seemed that Viper wanted to hear without letting them know.

"Very well," sighed Fenghuang, "If darling thinks it's proper for you to share his bed the first night, I cannot argue with tradition. I'm sure my turn will come soon enough."

"I'm glad you aren't going to try anything tonight. Aren't you?"

"Heavens forbid."

"Then I'm glad we reached this understanding so... painlessly."

"Of course."

"And of course, there's no reason Po needs to be bothered with any of this. Right?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Then we'll just wait for..."

Viper bumped her bag into the wall, and said somewhat loudly, "So sorry, Po darling. I should really pay more attention to where I'm going." She then slithered into the room followed by Po. "I believe this is the last of her stuff."

"I hope you didn't damage anything," cooed Fenghuang.

"It seems unlikely," hissed Viper.

"I'm sure that this capable owl can finish the unpacking herself," said Tigress, "We don't want to put anything in a place she doesn't want it. Let's go back to our room, Master Viper."

Viper was all too happy to slither up Tigress to coil about her neck and shoulders as they stepped out of the room followed by Po.

"Oh, Tigress?" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Be careful with the key," he said, "They lost the spare key to the Master Suite."

"I can give it back to you right now," she offered.

"I'm not planning to go anywhere tonight," he replied, "so just hang on to it until... we meet... later."

She nodded.

He returned to the Master Suite. After all, he was probably going to be busy for the better part of the night, and it would be best to get in a little nap before Tigress and Viper showed up. He undressed, folded all his clothes neatly, set them aside, and crawled into bed for a quick rest.

Po felt like he hardly closed his eyes before there was a gently, if not persistent knocking, at the Master Bedroom door.

"Enter," he said softly as he sat up.

His eyes widened as he saw Tigress and Viper come in. He wondered just how much time Viper spent coiled about Tigress' neck and shoulders like that. Even if they were only back-lit from the candles in the Antechamber, he could tell that Tigress was naked, as was Viper (although that really was not much of a stretch for the snake).

The two women came to the end of the bed, sat down so that they were facing each other and Po could clearly see both of their faces, proceeding to deeply kiss each other as he watched wide eyed. He could hear soft moans between them as they slowly closed their eyes, and their kiss dragged on.

Then he saw Viper uncoil the lower part of her body and tail, wrapping itself about Tigress' right arm and fingers. It was if she were forcing the tiger's arm to move all on its own. He watched the controlled arm reach down between Tigress' legs and start to finger herself in her nethers. The fierce blush in Tigress' face told him the move was not expected.

He was far to curious to let any sense of embarrassment stop him from getting a better look, so he slipped out of bed, down the side, and looked around the corner to see Tigress hotly fingering her own femslit under the control of Viper. Her slit was getting getting puffy as she probed between her own nether lips. In fact, the pointer finger under the control of the very tip of Viper's tail was soon being thrust right up into her birth canal. He could see the juices of her arousal leaking around it.

Tigress laid back across the end of the bed, lifted one leg onto the sheets, and spread her legs apart more widely as she fingered her vagina more deeply. Viper had broken off the kiss to nibble at Tigress' neck as she was now free to pant and moan as loudly as she wanted to. The snake could uncoil from the tiger's arm, as no more encouragement was needed to keep Tigress finger humping herself crazy.

With her tail free, she was able to use it to strike at the pressure points around Tigress' clit, sex and anus, all designed to increase the responsiveness of her to sexual stimulation.

By then, Tigress was breathing in ragged pants and gasps. She was arching her back, lifting her hips and ass off the bed. Her pussy was clearly dripping onto the sheets as she added a second finger to the task of masturbating herself crazy.

Vipress glanced back at Po and smiled, because she was even more aware than him of the full on and throbbing erection he now had. She could tell he was more than ready for his turn. So she used her tail again, but now to pull Tigress' hand out of her sex before she could make herself cum.

"Please Viper," she begged, "Don't make me wait!"

"The Master will finish where I started," she hissed as she looked at him.

"Ah!" she moaned, "The wait is hurting me!"

"Don't make her wait," said Viper. She used her head and neck to wrap about his wrist and pull him closer. With a gentle pull, she encouraged him to put one leg on the bed, and line up his throbbing cock with her drooling love hole.

Then Viper coiled about Po shoulders, using her entire body to control both of his arms. He made him lift up Tigress' legs at the knees and pull himself closer so that his cock slipped into her vagina. Tigress was using both hands to grab handfuls of bedsheets as she panted and moaned loudly. Using his elbows to support Tigress at the knees, Viper made him put his hands around her hips to grip her there.

Now with the proper leverage, he started mating with Tigress. Viper let it start slowly, as she was sure they both would have liked it, but increased the speed and power by which he humped her.

She was timing things carefully, enhancing Tigress' pleasure to the point that they could cum together. The mating increased in intensity until he was slapping his crotch into her ass and pussy. And by the uncanny senses of Viper, Po and Tigress climaxed within scant seconds of each other. She did not allow him a chance to pull out, so his full load was dumped into the eager and panting Tigress.

When Viper released control of Po, he all but collapsed on top of his first wife.

"And thus the virginity of two lovers ended in one night," sighed Viper.

Tigress opened her eyes as she panted and came down from her orgasm, looked into Viper's eyes, and said, "What about you?" Po was looking in her eyes as well as he backed his cock out of Tigress.

"Me?" she stammered, "I don't need... I can just bask in your... It's not really..."

But Tigress just smirked as she looked at Po, and said "GRAB HER!"

Tigress grabbed her head and upper body as Po grabbed the tail and lower body. She held the snake's mouth shut as she nibbled at her neck, and Po stroked the last handful of her tail as he used his mouth to suck and tease her own feminine slit. In her hurry, Tigress' hand covered Viper's eyes and knocked of the snakes' head adornments. They both used their other hands to stroke and caress the middle section of her writhing body. With her head and tail gripped, she could no longer use her own body to control any part of either Po or Tigress. She just had pant through her nose holes, and go along for the ride. Minutes passed as the two of them drove Viper crazy.

It wasn't hard to tell when Viper orgasmed, or at least it wasn't to Po. The continued to mercilessly tease the snake to keep her cumming strongly. When her body went limp from exhaustion, they let her go to lay on top of Tigress' chest and stomach.

"I love you both just so much," she sniffed.

They nodded.

"I love you both enough to do this!" she said as she wrapped her body about both her their hands at once, binding them at the wrists. Her head took his cock into her mouth as her tail thrust itself tip first into Tigress' pussy. The 'surprise attack' took them both completely off guard. Both Tigress and Po were soon panting hard as she worked them both into a frenzy once again.

"Ah," moaned Tigress, "You don't have to..." She had to stop as Viper's tail wriggled ever deeper into her hot and slick pussy. "Oh please... you don't have to..." Her tail was now deeper in Tigress than even Po's erection was. "You don't have to... _stop_... oh please, don't stop!"

But Viper was just a little busy swallowing Po's load down her throat. It was really fortunate that she wasn't born without any fangs, to say the least. Then a few minutes later, Tigress was cumming, her pussy muscles squeezing Viper's tail inside her.

"Oh, that was so incredible!" panted Po, "I don't think I can stand any more tonight!"

"Me too," panted Tigress heavily.

He swept up Tigress in his arms, Viper on her stomach, and carried them up to the other end of the bed. Setting them both in bed, he crawled in afterwords to pull the sheets up. Viper rolled of Tigress so that she could sleep in the space between the two she loved the most. Tigress and Po wrapped their arms about each other, and fell asleep nose to nose with Viper snoozing between.

And the golden pair of eyes belonging to the shadowy figure who had been watching them all from the open Master Bedroom door slipped away as soundlessly as it appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Po, the Love Master

Part 3: Tiger, Owl, Snake and Scorpion

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Graphic SEX in this part.

…

Fenghuang was awakened from a lovely dream where Master Po catered to her every whim and need. But instead of seeing her darling Po, she saw the grin of Tigress hovering over her.

"TIGRESS?!" she asked in dismay, "What are you doing here?! In my room?! Standing over me naked like that?!"

"So many questions, my fine feathered friend," she replied, "But let me see: Yes. I wore out Master Po and Master Viper while mating. I'm here because I'm not satisfied yet. How else would we get it on if we weren't both disrobed?"

"Oh, I see what you're doing," she cooed back.

"Please tell me so that I will know too."

"You're going to try and wear me out now by playing with me now so I won't feel like getting my time with Po darling tomorrow night. Just because you're a tiger and I'm an owl, you think you have more stamina than I do."

"Oh dear," said Tigress sarcastically as she leaned into Fenghuang's face, "You figured me out. What are you going to do about it? Do you think Po will take your word over that of his number one wife?"

"I quite plan to play along with you," said the owl as she used her wings to grip Tigress shoulders, flip themselves over, and looked down into Tigress' eyes as she added, "But if you think you get to be the one on top here, you seriously have another thing coming."

"It doesn't matter who's on top," purred Tigress, "because the only one who has things cumming is **you**." She made her point by grinding her tail up between the owl's legs. "Just because you fly doesn't make you the top predator in bed."

"Are you still obsessing about the time I stripped you and tied you to those bamboo trees?"

"How do you know I didn't really like that?"

"Because you said so."

"And you take every little thing that comes from my mouth at face value?"

"So just what are you... *GUUMMPPHH!*"

Tigress had cut off her question by grabbing her cheeks and planting a full lips to beak kiss on the startled avian.

"Mmmppphhh! MMMmmmMMM! Errrmmmppphhh!" protested the owl in vain.

But Tigress wouldn't let go, or let Fenghuang get away from her kiss. She just continued to grind her tail up into the owl's loins. By now, the owl was frantically flapping her wings, but couldn't take off with the weight of Tigress holding her down. Tigress closed her eyes as she slipped the owl some tongue. Minutes passed as she drove the owl crazy, the soaking wet condition of her tail attesting to that fact.

Tigress released the grip of one hand from the owl's head, and used it to ruffle her breast feathers in a most unsightly way. Her barely extended claws were felt through all her feathers down to her skin. She just couldn't help but orgasm on the bold tigress' tail.

Then the aggressive Tigress opened her eyes, and they glowed with a powerful golden light. The entire orgasming body of Fenghuang began to glow bright red.

She released the kiss, looking into the burning red eyes of the owl, and purred, "You belong to me now, my pretty, _body and soul_."

Fenghuang could only replay, "Yes Master. I belong to you."

"If anyone asks," she ordered, "You must say that you spent all night here all alone. No one would even believe you if you tried to tell the truth. Just stew in your pride, knowing _you were bested by Po's number one wife_."

The owl was growing angered, but could only meekly reply, "Yes Master."

"Now sleep and dream of me dominating you," replied Tigress as she waved her finger over the owl's glowing eyes, closing them tight, and she immediately fell asleep. Tigress rolled back so that she was on top of the owl, got out of bed, and vanished out the door.

...

Quiong Qi couldn't sleep. She was too busy fussing over making a poison antidote that had been baffling her for months. A flash of insight told her what the missing ingredient was to finish it, and she just happened to normally carry that dried ingredient along with her wherever she went. She was so focused on grinding the dry ingredients that when Viper spoke over she shoulder saying "Boo!", she just about jumped right out of her carapace.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON A SCORPION LIKE THAT!" snapped Scorpion, "IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

"You know I live dangerously," replied Viper.

"And you've almost died about three times dangerously, sister!"

"The cost of all life is death in the end."

"Well don't rush it!"

Viper laughed.

"Is there a reason you're bothering me?! I thought you were supposed to be mating like rabbits with Po and Tigress!"

"The answers are: Yes, and we were, but I just wore them both out."

"You mind telling the rest of the class what that might be sometime tonight?"

"And spoil all the fun I'm about to have?" she replied as she lifted her tail, and showed the ribbon that was being held in the tip. She lashed out at Scorpion before she could move a muscle, and wrapped up her pincers, all her legs, and her tail in one smooth and fluid strike.

"What the hell do you think..." protested Scorpion, but stopped when she felt herself poked in the back of her head with her own stinger. The snake slipped her tail under scorpion to the place where males would deposit his sperm sack. She poked the tip into the opening in her carapace to where her soft uterus lay.

"Hush, my child," she hissed, "and all will be explained."

Scorpion gulped, as she couldn't believe what the snake was doing to her with the tip of her tail. Being involved with poisons and medicine so much, she had never even thought seriously about mating with another scorpion or anyone else, let alone an amorous female snake. But she couldn't resist without getting a viscous sting to back of her own head.

Viper locked her two eyes into the four-eyed gaze of Scorpion, and her eyes began to glow with a powerful golden light. The entire body of Scoprion began to glow bright red. She looked into the burning red eyes of the scorpion, and hissed, "You belong to me now, my pretty, _body and soul_. Now you will make me a very special poison. _One that won't hurt snakes, but kill tigers_. The poison must be ingestible, and as odorless and tasteless as you can make it. **When you're finished, you will have no memory of making it for me. I was never here.**"

"Yes Master," replied Scorpion as she set aside the antidote to work on the special poison. The two would spend hours together, the snake watching the scorpion brew the poison she needed, and then simply vanished out the window with the vial of poison as the glow of the false sunrise began.

...

Po awoke to the peaceful countenance of Tigress asleep, almost nose to nose. She looked so beautiful when she slept. So peaceful. He almost hated to wake her or Viper.

So he kissed her on the nose, and her eyelids fluttered as her eyes opened, looking back at him warmly.

"Morning sleepy head," he said softly, "How was your sleep?"

"I slept like a baby," she purred.

He leaned in to give her little kisses on her lips.

"Are you ready to go again?" she purred between kisses, "Will you have enough energy left for little Fenghuang tonight?"

"I think I can," he replied, "but not without some food. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, just a bit. You know I don't eat much in the morning."

"You know that will change when your eating for another life or two," said Po as his hand slipped down to pat her belly just above her crotch.

"I'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Wherever that bridge is," he replied, "I'm sure we'll cross it together."

"That's supposed to be the plan," she purred back.

Viper stirred between them.

"Oh dear," said Tigress, "I've never seen Viper sleep so soundly. I guess she needed to be pleased worse than either of us did."

Po smiled. Tigress leaned over and gave him a longer kiss back to his lips. But the room suddenly became rather bright as they heard the tall curtains in front of the stained glass window being quickly pulled apart. Even in the glare of the light, they could see the fully dressed Fenghuang standing there.

She turned and said, "Well, the glorious sights of the Capital aren't going to see themselves! Let's get up and get going, already!"

"Since when did you ever care about tourism?" moaned Tigress.

"Ever since someone else paid me to come here," replied the owl smoothly.

Po sat up, pulling the covers ahead of him.

Fenghuang looked back at them, and commented, "My my, what a healthy afterglow you two seem to be sharing."

Po and Tigress suddenly shared a common blush in their cheeks. Viper yawned mightily as she raised her head between the two of them.

"Ah, a trio on your first time," she smirked, "How bold of you all. I'm not sure that even I would be so open and daring as that." The last part was said as she stared straight into the blushing Tigress' eyes. But the owl's stare was lost on all three sharing the Master Bed. The owl boldly stepped over to the bed and swept the covers down in a single swipe of one of her wings.

Po and Tigress awkwardly covered themselves with their hands as Fenghuang smirked. "Oh, your modesty and innocence are just so touching." That made them blush.

"We're not so innocent any more," hissed Viper softly. Those words made Po and Tigress blush even more than they were.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Maybe I'll show you sometime," she replied as she flipped the end of her tail back and forth quickly.

"I can hardly wait," replied the owl dripping with sarcasm, "but I suppose we should curb the pillow talk, or my darling and Tigress will surely faint dead away."

"I suppose you're right," she replied as she looked back and forth between her hotly blushing loves.

"I suppose I'm going to have to step out if you love birds are ever going to make yourselves look presentable."

Viper nodded as she flicked out her tongue.

"Promises promises," said the owl just before stepping out and closing the doors behind.

"What is with her?!" asked Tigress, although she wasn't specifying which her she was referring to.

"Come on," said Viper, "You know she gets more put off when you make her wait a second longer than she feels she has to." No one argued the point with her.

...

So Po, Tigress, Viper and Scorpion found themselves being guided around the Capital by Fenghuang. She occasionally left them alone while she flew around and charted the fastest routes to take them from sight to sight. The streets of the Capital were busy most hours of the day, after all, and the owl hated to have to put up with heavy traffic in the streets.

The were all dressed in the clothing that they were more used to wearing, rather than all of the formal clothing that they had arrived at the Capital wearing.

"I almost wish that bandits would attack," muttered Tigress, "just to alleviate the boredom."

"If you're bored," whispered a voice from a dark alleyway, "Then all you need to fix that is have some silver and follow me."

"Oh yeah," said Tigress, "Follow a shadowy voice into a dark alley with a bag of coin. What could possibly go wrong with that?"

"Some things cannot be appreciated in the glaring light of the sun," they replied, "They only lend you their comfort... at night. Other things cannot be sold in the light of day either."

"Black Market?" asked Fenghuang.

"That's such a severe term," replied the voice, "I prefer to think of it as tax-free freelance marketing."

"You fence stolen goods?" asked Viper.

"No, just things I brought into the Capital City without paying tariffs on them. It's the only way to keep my prices as low as they are. I have exotic potions, lotions, diffusions, infusions, emulsions,.."

"Okay, we get it already," spat Scorpion.

"Ah, Quiong Qi, the Master of Poison," spoke the voice, "Surely my exotic herbs, plants and minerals that cannot be found anywhere else would be of interest to one who makes poisons, antidotes and medicines such as yourself."

"How do you know of me?"

"How could I **not** know of you? Word of your return to the Valley of Peace spread across the land like a grass fire. All because you once got some bad herbs, and no one believed that you weren't trying to control all of their tiny little brains."

"That's not exactly secrets," she replied.

"And how many know it was Black Ginger Root planted under the Maiden's Moon, grown for 12 years, and harvested with a pure silver sickle on the 6th hour of the 6th day of the 6th month?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Keep your voice down," chided the voice, "I' sure that you don't want to have any pesky... _Imperial entanglements_, now do you?"

"You have piqued my interests, stranger," said the Scorpion evenly.

"Well we sure as heck aren't going to let you go back there all by yourself," said Po firmly.

"And you're all welcome to come," the voice replied, "Just don't touch anything I don't give to you, don't raise your voices, and never ever dicker over the price I quote you."

The four of them slipped into the dark alleyway following Scorpion and the shadowy figure.


	4. Chapter 4

Po, the Love Master

Part 4: The Hidey Hole

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

As soon as Po and his wives were out of the sun, the alley seemed to change, at least to those like Tigress, Viper, and Fenghuang, all gifted with superior ability to see in the dark. The alley was alive with various members of the insectoid, arachnoid, and smaller mammalian species. Most of the denizens of the alley shied away from the 'big ones', but a few bolder ones did not slip away from them. Perhaps they were intoxicated or just full of themselves.

A Spitting Cobra slithered to the edge of the path down the middle of the alley, and hissed at Viper, "Hey there, sweet snake. Wanna see what a real snake can do?" The snake had reared up, using the lower half of his body to keep him from falling over. He spread his hood fully open to make him look more impressive. His fanged smile was positively creepy, but it was only enhanced by the way he swayed his head back and forth.

"I'm happily married," said Viper, who wouldn't even bother to look back, "Now come along, dear. It's not worth our time to **see** what this cobra has to say."

Everyone but Po caught the warning: '_Don't look into his eyes!_' One of the lesser known qualities of the Cobra was their ability to hypnotize their victims by looking into the victim's eyes and swaying their hooded head back and forth.

"Wow," said Po, "You're like the second coolest snake I've ever seen!"

"Second?" asked the Cobra.

"I married the coolest!"

"You're married to a snake?!"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "She's one of the Furious Five too! How awesome is that?!"

"Furious Five?" he mused aloud, "You mean Master Viper?!"

"The same! That's Master Viper that you made that proposal to just a minute ago!"

"REALLY?!" he said, "You aren't pulling my tail?!"

"Heck no."

The cobra slithered up to Po, raised his head to look into the panda's eyes, and hissed, "Aren't you scared of me?"

He shook his head as he said, "No."

Viper used her tail to grab Po's hand and drag him away. But the cobra slithered up by Viper and hissed, "Oh, I'm like one of your biggest fans! Would you sign my hood?"

"Uh," she hissed back, "With what?"

He looked back into the shadows and said "Brush and ink! NOW!"

A Many-banded Krait slithered from the shadows with a brush in her mouth, an ink well in her tail, and apparently some future children in her uterus.

"Make it snappy!" he hissed.

"Hey," snapped Viper, "She's pregnant! You should treat her with more respect!"

He looked at the krait and said, "Sorry dear, I'm just excited to meet Viper from the Furious Five!"

She looked at Viper as if she knew exactly who she was, and said, "He really treats me well. Usually. Please don't be mad at him. He's my husband, and the father of these unborn."

With graceful calligraphy, she brushed her name as 'Master Viper' across the lower part of the front of his hood and his chest. He was all but glowing with pride. "Thank you," he said.

"Look," hissed Viper softly, "Treat your wife with as much respect as you would treat me, and I'll consider us even."

He nodded. She turned and realized that the others had stopped, and were waiting got her. Viper quickly slithered off after them. She looked up at Po and the others as she softly hissed, "Fanboys. What can a girl do?"

While Viper was still talking to the Spitting Cobra, Scorpion has moved ahead a bit as she followed the mysterious figure. But they stepped into a shadow and seem to vanish, leaving Scorpion to face with a yellow armor-tailed Scorpion. Without a word said, he stepped in and used his pincers to lock up Scorpion's pincers. They looked into each others eyes, four eyes to four eyes.

"Knock it off," snarled Scorpion, "I don't have time for this."

He pushed her forward, pulled her back, slipped right, slipped left, turning her as he moved, and then moved up to give her a little kiss on the lips. The male was trying to get her into the mating dance, and she couldn't do much about it as long as he was controlling her movements.

"**Ugh!**" she sniffed, "**You're drunk!**"

She aimed her stinger at his back and lashed out, but he seemed to effortlessly block it with his own tail. He hardly even seemed aware that it happened. All of his eyes were fixed on all of hers.

"**Would it help if I told you I'm happily married?!**"

It didn't. She felt her will slipping away under his determined and almost mesmerizing gaze.

"I have to say he's determined," mused Tigress.

"**Unless you want a bunch of bastard children, Po,**" shouted Scorpion, "**You better get this guy out of my face!**"

Po stepped up, grabbed the male by the tail, and lifted them both into the air. Scorpion was just hanging in the air as he still had their pincers locked together.

"Excuse me," he said, "but that's _my wife_ you're clinging to there, buddy."

"Very determined," said Tigress.

"Very drunk," said Viper.

Po shook the male to try and get him to let go of his wife. He didn't let go. When that didn't work, he shook them even harder.

"Darling," said Scorpion, "You're rattling my teeth!"

So Po grabbed Scorpion by the body and pulled until he let go.

"What should I do with him?" asked Po as the male snapped his pincers at Po's face.

"Toss him up on the roof," she replied, "He'll be stuck up there until he's sober enough to come down on his own."

He tossed the male scorpion up on the roof of the three story building next to them.

About then, the shadowy figure returned from the shadows.

Po set down Scorpion.

"Where did you go?" asked Tigress.

"I don't get involved in squabbles..." they said, "or amorous advances."

They stopped in front of a hole in the wall. It looked large enough for Viper or Scorpion, but the others definitely looked like they would not fit.

"How do we get in there?" asked Tigress.

The shadowy figure shed their black cloak, and was revealed to be a female King Cobra. "You don't" she replied, "The Hidey Hole wasn't made for... _bigs_."

"I wish Mantis were here," mused Tigress.

"I'll go with them," offered Viper.

Po nodded.

"Just stay close to me," said the King Cobra, "and no one will dare bother you. I have... a bit of a... reputation in there."

"How noble of you," replied Viper.

"It has nothing to do with being noble," she replied, "I just don't want to wait for you to be messing around with one of those big snakes in there. _They are used to getting what they want, and any unescorted female is considered 'fair game'_."

"I see," hissed Viper, "I appreciate you concern."

The King Cobra nodded before slipping inside with Viper and Scorpion. Po looked about at the bustle of snakes, insects, arachnids and small mammals as they went in.

The two snakes and a scorpion entered something that looked like some kind of bar. There were no stools or seats, but just pillow-like cushions for the customers to sit or coil on. The place was somewhat dark from all the smoke circulating. The light was low, because only candles on the tables and more in wall sconces as light sources.

Viper stayed close to the King Cobra, and while several male serpents made eyes at her, none of them made an advance on her. If any of the male scorpions in the room were eying Quiong Qi, they were keeping it to themselves.

They bypassed the tables, the bar, and the waitresses as they made their way towards a small doorway that led into the back room. The back room was even darker than the front, and it looked like a cross between a storeroom and a strip mall. It was divided into stalls, each one about 5 feet on a side, with a couple of cushions and a small table in each. The cobra went to an empty stall, slithered behind the table, and hissed "Now I'm open for business."

Scorpion scrabbled around to whisper into the Cobra's ear hole.

"That's not cheap," she replied.

"I'm well aware of that," replied Scorpion, "and I'll pay you well enough if you have it."

The cobra smiled and said, "_Of course, I have all of it_." She then looked at Viper, and said, "But first, I couldn't help but notice you don't have any fangs, my dear."

"I wasn't born with any."

"I know that much," she replied, "but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed... _for a modest price_."

"I don't need what I've never had," replied Viper softly.

The cobra ducked below the table, came up with a small glass vial of blue sparkling fluid, and set it down before Viper. "This one is on the house," she said, "Drink this and I guarantee it will give you fully functional and envenomed fangs for one hour. There's no known side effects or allergies."

"Thank you," said Viper as she placed it under her cloak.

"With the amount of silver I'm going to cough up," said Scorpion softly, "I'm sure she can afford a little good will."

The cobra nodded.

...

Po, Tigress and Fenghuang waited outside the hole for the others to return.

"Perhaps we shouldn't wait around here," said Fenghuang, "I think we're making the locals restless."

Tigress nodded, and said, "Let's go back to the street. I'm sure that Viper and Scorpion will meet us there when they're done... with whatever Scorpion is planning to buy."

The three made their way back to the main street under the watchful gaze of mysterious eyes from the shadows of the alleyway. As they emerged from the alley, Po all but bumped into Siang Ya Hu. The vixen was wearing the same clothing she did back when they met the first time at the Hotel, except she was wearing a blood red scarf about her neck which would have been a good 12 to 15 feet long if it were to be unrolled.

She glanced at the alley, Po, his present wives, and then back down the alley. "That's not a place that respectable people go," she mused.

"Viper and Scorpion are engaged in a business deal down there," replied Fenghuang, "Not that it's any of your business."

The fox ignored the owl as she stepped up to Po, and asked, "So how's your stay been here?"

"Uh," he replied as she bat her eyes at him, "It's fine... just fine."

Tigress stepped closer to Po as she said, "_Yes, __**we**__ are doing just fine_." She made her point by taking his forearm in her hands. But the glare the owl gave to Tigress behind her did not go without notice from the vixen. She stepped even closer, took Po's other hand in hers, and all but whispered into his ear, "Well, if you're out seeing the sights, I know a few little out of the way spots that positively shine after dark. They're really nice establishments what cater to, shall we say, the upper class?"

"I don't think I'm really dressed for..."

"And we don't have time to go back to the Hotel," added Tigress.

"Don't even worry about that," she said, "A couple of gold coin, and no one will ask questions. Once I get us a private booth, it won't matter what you're dressed like anyways."

"We have to wait for Scorpion and Viper," replied Tigress.

"Oh don't worry about that," she answered smoothly, "I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to..." said Po.

"Oh, I insist," she replied, "It's not a bother at all."

Tigress' eye narrowed as the fox lifted Po's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Who wouldn't want to hang around with a gifted Kung Fu Master from the Jade Palace like you?" she asked close to his ear.

"A _happily married_ Kung Fu Master," added Tigress.

She looked at Tigress, and smiled at her in a way that made Tigress nervous for some reason.

Fenghuang just seemed to fume silently as she looked at the back of Tigress.

...

"It's been a pleasure doing business," said Scorpion to the King Cobra, and then to Viper, "Let's go. I'm sure Po and the others are getting tired of waiting for us." She had a new backpack on her back which seemed to be pretty full of goods, and securely tied down to make sure nothing fell out.

Viper nodded.

"I can escort you back out," offered the cobra.

"That's all right," replied Scorpion, "We can take care of ourselves."

"If you are certain," she replied as she bowed her head.

"We are," said Viper.

So the two left the cobra to her stall as they went back out into the bar. Scorpion led the way as Viper slithered behind. But a black spectacled cobra of considerable size slithered between them, blocking Viper's egress. He looked down on her as he asked, "What's the hurry? I think you should stay a little longer and have a drink with me."

Scorpion turned around, and said, "She's in a hurry because she's with me."

But the cobra caught Viper by surprise, and she forget about the warning not to look a cobra in the eyes. The cobra was definitely interested in keeping their gazes locked. Viper had never felt such a powerful gaze from a cobra or any other hypnotizing snake before.

Scorpion scrabbled up the cobra's neck, put the point of her stinger to the back of his head, and hissed louder, "**Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. She's in a hurry because ****she's with me****.**"

A bouncer, a male Asian long-horned beetle with a black body and white spots, came over making heavy footfalls, and said sternly, "**You only get one warning. ****Take it outside****. We don't want no trouble in here. ****We don't put up with no trouble in here****.**"

"Of course," said the Cobra as he looked towards the bounder, "there's nothing going on her but a little friendly play, but of course, I shall respect your wishes." He leaned down to Viper, who was shaking her head once his gaze left her, and said, "Come along my dear. We don't want to bother anyone."

Scorpion was weary, but hopped off his head when he leaned over.

Maybe it was still the residual effects of his hypnotic gaze, or her concerns about looking like she was being escorted so that no more large snakes would bother them, but Viper did slither right along side the large black cobra as they made their way out the entrance hole.

Scorpion turned to look at the Cobra as he reared up, and said, "**You better vanish in the next three seconds unless you really want to know what it's like to anger the **_**Master of Poisons**_**.**"

"Oh," he replied, "You're that Scorpion, are you?"

"_Yes_," she hissed, "_That__ Scorpion_."

"Then you must also be the Scorpion who's spoken for by that panda warrior."

"_I am_."

He glanced down at Viper who shook her head again, and mused, "Then you must be the Master Viper who's also spoken for by that panda warrior."

"_She most definitely is_," hissed Scorpion, "_and your time is now_..."

"Oh, don't break a flask," he sighed, "I'm leaving already." But he didn't leave without giving Viper a little kiss on the nose first. He slithered back into the Hidey Hole. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Viper my pretty," he hissed as he vanished back in the hole.

"_For his sake_," sniffed Scorpion, "_I hope not_. Now let's go back to the others before some other ignoramus makes a pass at one of us. They probably went back to the... fresh air of the main street."

Viper shook her head one more time, nodded, and followed Scorpion as they left the Hidey Hole behind them.

She saw Po standing in the street with Tigress holding one hand, and the strange fox woman she noticed talking to Po at the dinner table holding the other. The vixen seemed to be whispering something into the panda's ear. And the owl was glaring at someone, and it seemed like the most likely candidate for that stare was Tigress.

"_Oh now what has he gotten us into?!_" said Scorpion with some irritation.


	5. Chapter 5

Po, the Love Master

Part 5: The Private Room

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Siang Ya Hu led the little group into the upscale part of town where they came to a rather expensive looking little club. While the doormen, a couple of tough looking elephant types, were giving Po and his wives the old hairy eyeball, the richly dressed fox approached and spoke to them privately. While Po didn't see what was exchanged, the others saw the glint of gold being passed from the fox to one of the elephants.

"Just use the side passage," said the elephant quietly as she waved them forward, "I don't care what you've slipped me, if they are seen around the main room like that, they're leaving. That goes double if one of them causes a problem."

"Of course," purred the fox, "I know the club rules as well as anyone."

The guard stood up and allowed them to pass, but not without wary glances. As instructed, she slipped them into a side passage that looked like it was made for the serving staff rather than the guests. There was a line of doors, and Siang Ya Hu stopped by each door to peek in a little hole. When they got to the fourth door, she opened it and waved them inside.

The room was large enough to accommodate about a dozen members of an average sized species. They looked around at the tables and seats as the fox moved across the room to lock the front door, which also used mechanical links to rotate a sign towards the top of the door from 'unoccupied' over to 'occupied'.

Po and his wives were looking at the way the room was light. The light came from strange lamps. They had multiple candles, but that wasn't what made them special. It was a rotating multicolor and multifaceted crystal ball around the lights that broke the light into different colors and scattered them all around. There were lamps set high in each corner, and two more along each wall, but the largest one was set in the middle of the table.

He pointed at a small door that wasn't the front door, nor the door they came in, and asked, "What's behind that door?"

Scorpion scrabbled to leave her backpack in an out of the way corner. Fenghuang seemed to be more interested in seeing which cushion was the softest.

"Well," replied the fox, "There's small corridor there. That's where the bathroom is. Every suite here comes with one. Then there's a closet for supplies and... *_cough_* toys. And of course, there's the two private rooms in case two or three people... _need a little more privacy_."

Tigress and Viper exchanged glances, looked at Po, back at each other, and then nodded at each other with a little smile.

The fox, however, moved to a little desk in the corner, and began writing a list of some sort with the brush and ink that was over there. When she was done, she rolled up the paper and dropped it down a hole at the back of the desk.

When Po sat down on an especially thick cushion, Tigress surprised him by sitting crosswise in his lap, and then Viper slithered up and coiled herself about Tigress' torso. They gave the wide-eyed panda solid kisses on opposite cheeks, and then kissed each other on the lips right in front of him.

"I see _someone_ has plans for some privacy a little later," said the fox under her breath, but it seemed that no one heard, or no one was concerned.

Fenghuang did not miss the kisses to Po, or the one they shared between each other, and it seemed to make her fume all the more. But she did a rather good job of hiding her contempt of Tigress that she was feeling at the moment.

Shortly, there was a knock at the back door. Three knocks, then one knock, and finally two knocks.

"That's the serving staff with our orders," said Siang Ya Hu as she went back to open it. A rather officious looking male leopard opened the door, and then stepped back out of the way as several females of various species entered bearing trays of food and drink. When the servants were all in, the leopard stepped back to accept a little payment that the fox slipped him. Po caught just a glimpse of gold as it moved from her hand to his.

As the food and drink was laid out, everyone couldn't help but stare at the quantities. It was all served in trays and pitchers of silver. There was also silver plates, cups, and metal chopsticks to serve it all in and eat it with. And of course, there was some silver spoons for the soups, and also in case they had decided to order ice cream later on.

"We can't eat all this," said Scorpion skeptically.

"Don't worry," said the fox, "I promise anything you won't eat will be given to the poor up the street in the... *_ahem_* bad part of town... Well, other than the ice cream, of course."

"**I'll sure try my hardest to!**" said Po.

Tigress glared at him.

"What?" he said innocently, "I'm just trying to be appreciative here."

Tigress sighed as she just face-palmed herself.

Once all the food was set, Siang Ya Hu ushered all of the servants from the room. The door closed behind them once they were all out.

"Now, since I am the official hostess of the room, it is my responsibility to make sure that all of you are well fed and well served. So please feel free to tell me what ever you want, and I shall serve you."

"You don't have to..." offered Po.

"That's all right," she replied quickly, "I like hosting. It's really not a problem."

She turned out to be quite the hostess, serving each person in the room with speed and efficiency. They were all impressed to some degree or another with her ability to move fluids around in open cups without spilling a single drop.

As the food was passed out and gobbled down, Viper, Tigress and Po were becoming more interested in how they could feed each other than they were in feeding themselves. Viper was quite good at using her mouth to transfer sticky buns into that of Tigress or Po, mainly as an excuse to give them a deep kiss on the lips as well. They were all blushing to some extent or another, it it wasn't in any way because they were drunk."

"Goodness," said the fox as she watched the exchange growing, "You three look like you need just a little... _private time together_."

"Go on," sniffed the owl, "We'll get along just _fine_ without you."

Po raised an eyebrow at Fenghuang's sudden attitude shift, but shrugged as he carried Tigress and Viper over to the side door. Siang Ya Hu stepped up to open the door for him. They want into the somewhat dark hallway, and she opened the last door on the left for them. She stayed out once they were inside, and the door was closed behind them.

The room was small, and the candles somehow burned a reddish color to mute the light. There was a round bed in the middle covered with sheets and heart-shaped pillows, all red. Along each side wall was a love seat for three, also covered in red cushions.

He set down Tigress, and Viper in turn slithered down to the floor.

"_Well_," he said in some deep sexy sounding voice, "_Let's take it off so we can get it on_."

Po and Tigress moved over to the side of the bed, and they helped each other undress, taking every chance to touch and caress the others body as they did so. Viper slithered around to the other side of the bed while they did so. Po laid himself out on his back, and helped Tigress crawl on top of him. They kissed each other hotly, making them both blush even more.

Viper raised her head, and slipped into bed as she said, "_Tigress_: _Save some of that sugar for me_."

Tigress broke off the kiss to in turn deeply kiss Viper on the lips. Po had never seen the two of them engage their mouths so fully. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed the kiss, but several seconds into that kiss, Tigress' eyes snapped wide open.

Po looked confused as Tigress was trying to push Viper away from her mouth. When the two were finally separated, they both had some strange black fluid dripping from their mouths. Tigress was gasping for air, and her body began to spasm uncontrollably. When she lost control of her limbs, she just collapsed on top of Po. He couldn't believe the strange smile on Viper's face as she flipped over the side of the bed and vanished.

He grabbed Tigress shoulders and shook her as he said, "TIGRESS?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" More black fluids from her mouth splattered his face and chest. She couldn't breathe at all.

Viper raised her head from the back of the couch and shook her head. Black fluid was dripping from her lips, but she didn't even seem to notice it. She could only stare in horror at what was happening to _her_ Tigress.

"**VIPER?!**" screamed Po, "**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! ****TO TIGRESS****?!**"

In that second, looked at all the pain and hatred in Po's accusing eyes, and her heart shattered into a thousand shards.

"IT WASN'T ME!" she screamed as she fled, punching a hole through the door head first.

The door burst open as Scorpion and Fenghuang came in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS RACKET?! WHAT'S UP WITH VIPER?!" shouted Fenghuang, but they both fell quiet as they looked at Po clutching Tigress to him. For half a second, Fenghuang smirked, but then hid it well.

"Dammit!" cursed Scorpion as she turned and raced back the way she had come.

Siang Ya Hu stepped out of the little bathroom with her skirts off bared from her waist to her boots as she said, "What's all this then?!"

"**DON'T LEAVE ME, MY LOVE!**" screamed Po in pain. She seemed completely unresponsive.

Scorpion raced in holding a vial of sparkling silver fluid.

"Roll her on her back, damn you!" she cursed, "And pray to all the gods this works!"

Po was stunned from his shock and pain, but did as he was told.

She poured the fluid down her throat as Scorpion and massaged her throat to make her swallow as she said, "I have no time to figure out what this poison is, so you better pray that this _general purpose liver and kidney booster_ I've been working on will give Tigress the power she needs to purge this poison from her body _by itself_!" She glared at Po as she added, "DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE A LUMP ON A LOG, HELP HER BREATHE UNTIL SHE CAN DO IT ON HER OWN!"

He covered her mouth with his own, and breathed his breath in her body. Then he released her mouth, breathed deeply, and did it again. They watched her chest rise and fall as air was forced in, and then let itself back out. Minutes passed as Po breathed for Tigress.

Tigress began to cough and splutter as she resumed breathing on her own. She opened her eyes into the horrified expression of Po.

"What... *_cough_* happened to me?" asked Tigress weakly.

"_I don't believe it_," said Po, "BUT VIPER POISONED YOU!"

Tigress passed out before she could respond.

Scorpion wiped Tigress' face with a cloth and looked at the black stains. "I'll analyze this as good as I can," she said, "Hope that I have a more specific antidote for whatever this poison is." She scrabbled from the room.

Siang Ya Hu leaned in the door, and asked, "By all the gods, what's happening?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Po, the Love Master

Part 6: The Sanctuary of Serpents

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Viper was never so hurt or alone in her whole life. Tigress was poisoned, and Po thought that of all the people in the world, SHE had done the deed! Her heart was broken, her love poisoned, and her sense of self mortally wounded. She fled the room they shared even though she wasn't entirely sure why. But she was pretty sure that the fear, shame, and self loathing she felt were highly likely candidates for her sudden flight even though she was sure she had not done the deed.

When she had crawled behind the bed to listen to Po and Tigress undress, someone struck her in the back of the head. It was a snake, but it wasn't a bite. The strike was most likely delivered at the point of a tail. The blow stunned her enough to be dragged under the couch to the back of the wall. Some tasteless fluid was forced into her mouth. When she came to her senses, she saw the black fluids dripping from Tigress' mouth as she was dying. And whatever it was in her mouth and dripping out of it as well.

She fled to the place where she knew that no Capital Agent could find her: The Hidey Hole. A den of scum and villainy. She just hoped that they couldn't follow the trail of tears that she had left behind her. Sprinting from shadow to shadow, she was soon back in the dark alley of snakes, spiders, and small mammals who were usually shown such disrespect by the 'more respectable' members of society.

It almost seemed a godsend that Viper ran into the female King Cobra marketeer who brought them into the Hole in the first place. She seemed quite taken aback when Viper and her collided, were cast into the alley, and wound up fully entwined as they looked into each others eyes. By then, her tears were so prodigious that she couldn't see anything clearly.

"Hey!" shouted the Cobra, "What's gotten into you?!"

Viper began to bawl and wail uncontrollably. The Cobra used her mouth and lips to clamp down over Viper's mouth, muting her wailing considerably. Then she dragged Viper down a quite small space between two building and down into a hole. A place only a snake could live.

Once inside, she crawled over to a large cushion. Once there, she delivered a fierce tail slap to the side of Viper's head, snapping her out of her wailing and crying.

"What are you doing out here in a condition like this!?" asked the Cobra, "Are you trying to get yourself raped?!"

"Tigress... poisoned..." she choked, "Blame... me... Po... hate me!"

Cobra slapped the other side of her head just as hard. "You better slow down, breath, and then start explaining yourself."

So she calmed herself, and told her tale once she was able to speak.

"I see," said the Cobra, "How leggy of them."

"Leggy?" asked Viper.

"What I call those who aren't snakes," she hissed with come bitterness in her voice, "The ones that fear and hate us just because we live. If that husband of yours can just so casually blame you for poisoning the one you love so much, then maybe he doesn't really love you that much, does he?"

"Please," begged Viper, "Let me hide out here a few days. _I'll do anything you ask!_"

The Cobra raised one of her 'eyebrows' and said, "Anything?"

...

"Other than the fact it was rendered odorless and tasteless," said Scorpion as she returned to see Po and Tigress, "It's all pretty common snake poisons. Neurotoxins and muscle relaxants mainly. I've mixed a couple of antidotes and medicines Tigress needs to take as soon as she's awake."

Po nodded. He was still holding the unconscious Tigress to his chest.

"This one," she said, indicating a straining bag, "must be steeped in hot water until it makes a tea. It's bitter and sour, but make sure she drinks it all. When she wakes, I'm sure someone will get some hot water for you in a tea pot with a cup. Make sure you reuse the bag tomorrow as well. You can add a few drops of honey if you think that will make it more palatable.

Then she sat a leaf by the bag. It was closed and wrapped in string. "This ointment needs to be rubbed under her nose. The vapors deliver medicine to her lungs. Its important that you reapply this ointment whenever her nose starts to feel dry. There's enough ointment for several applications."

"_Why could Viper do this to her_?!" he asked in pain.

"Don't be too quick to judge," she replied, "Things aren't always like they seem."

"_But I saw her poison her true love_," he cried, "_My first wife_!"

"Believe me, Po, when I say," she sighed, "Viper could not have mixed this poison. When we've talked about poisons in the past, she was a bit naïve. I think it has to do with the fact she was born without fangs. She had no need to extensively study poisons. I only took to poisons because I want to create antidotes for all of them."

"So someone helped her?"

"Or someone who wants Tigress out of the way found some way to **force** Viper to act against her."

"Force?"

"You are almost naïve as her," sighed Scorpion, "There's numerous ways to make someone do what they would never do otherwise: Blackmail, bribery, hypnosis, charm spells, domination powers, nerve strikes... it's just too long to list them all on such short notice."

"Oh no," said Po softly, "When I accused her of poisoning Tigress... I must have sounded like a monster... All I could see was the same poison in her mouth that was coming out of Tigress' mouth... No wonder she fled when someone she loved accused her of such a heinous and spiteful act! I must be... _the worst husband ever_!"

Tigress began to stir in Po's arms.

"Well, be sure to explain this to Tigress while your giving her the medicines," replied Scorpion, "I'll get the hot water and the teapot right now. It's bad enough that Viper thinks you hate her. Don't let Tigress hate her as well."

"Thank you, Quiong Qi," he said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then let's not find out," she replied, and added as she retreated from the room, "Just remember to always keep an open mind. If anyone knows what it's like to be the victim of small minds and petty fears, it's a scorpion!"

"Honey," said Po as he looked down into her eyes, "I need to put this ointment under your nose. Just breathe it in, okay?"

She nodded.

He opened the leaf, took the ointment on one finger, and rubbed it under her nose. The smell made Tigress choke for a few seconds.

"Dang," she said, "Why can't anyone make medicine that smells like peach petals and rose oil?!"

"I guess it just wouldn't be medicine."

"I guess."

A moment passed as Tigress breathed the medicine. She slowly got used to the pungent smell.

"Did you say Viper poisoned me?" she asked weakly.

"That's what it looked like," he replied, "but Scorpion said I should keep an open mind."

"I love Viper as much as I love you," she answered, "There has to be a reason for what she did."

"I hope with all my heart that you're right about that, my love."

...

Siang Ya Hu managed to get dressed once more just in time to try and explain things to Capital Police. A rather large and officious looking elephant was apparently the lead investigator in this little incident. The bouncers who let them in were questioned first, not that they liked that at all. The only one who was available to answer questions was the owl, Fenghuang. Po and Scorpion were quite busy taking care of Tigress, who was nearly slain by poison.

All in all, it didn't reflect well on the fox's hostess skills. While it wasn't her first time with Police at one of her parties, it was more usually drunken rowdiness or sickness from drinking too much. She never had a guest nearly die on her before, and certainly not be the hand (or mouth) of her love.

Between the fox and the owl, they seemed to satisfy most of the elephant's questions.

"This Viper character needs to be arrested for questioning as soon as possible," he said at last, "If she's some kind of black widow killer, she will be dealt with. She won't be the first love to go bad, and she certainly won't be the last."

"What will you do when you catch her?" asked Siang Ya Hu.

"Well, we'll just torture her until she confesses everything," he replied like that was the most natural course of action in the world to pursue.

"So you assume she's guilty?"

"Of course," he answered quickly, "It's only logical to assume _guilty until proven innocent_!" He paused a moment before adding, "So if any of you see this Viper suspect, you should report it to the Capital Police immediately! It's your responsibility as loyal Imperial citizens to do so!"

"Oh absolutely," cooed the owl.

"Now that's the kind of loyalty and respect we need from the citizens to keep law and order!"

"Are you planning to question Po?"

"Of course!"

"But his wife was just poisoned before his very eyes by one of his own concubines," said the fox, "perhaps you should give him some time..."

"He must be questioned before the loses track of the facts he saw," cooed the owl.

"Oh indeed," replied the investigator, "You have a rather sharp mind there." He said that part as he looked at Fenghuang. "Have you considered a career in investigation?"

"No," she replied, "I'm too busy mastering the secrets of Kung Fu."

"Pity," he said, "We could use someone as observant as you."

"A very kind thing of you to say," she cooed back.

"I can go get Po for you," offered the fox.

"Yes," replied the owl, "and I'm sure he'll be relieved to know that you'll be back there keeping an eye on Tigress for him, won't you?"

"Oh absolutely," she agreed. Then she slipped through the door, and they waited a few minutes before Po finally emerged from the door all alone.

"This officer needs to ask you some questions, Po darling," cooed Fenghuang.

"I certainly must," he said.

"What's this?" interrupted Scorpion from nearby.

"What's what?" asked the investigator as he turned to look.

"These glasses that were used by Po, Tigress and Viper," she replied as she sniffed a glass, "I can smell that someone put a powerful aphrodisiac in their drinks. My trained herbalist nose can pick up the subtle smells those herbs leave behind."

"Why on earth would they do something like that?"

"Because whoever did so want them to use the back room!" said Scorpion, "They wanted them isolated so they could make the attack and poisoning attempt against Tigress! They wanted Po there as a witness so he could see Viper make the attack!"

"**Who would do something like that?**" asked Po.

"Think about it a moment," she snarled, "The one person who had access to all the drinks!"

"THE HOSTESS!" said Po and Fenghuang as one.

Po ran back, looking in the room with Tigress first, and then the other guest room, the bathroom, and finally the closet, but there was no sign of the fox anywhere. It seemed like she had vanished into the thin air itself. The others waited in the doorway.

"_How the hell did she get out without being seen?!_" asked Po.

The owl glanced down at the rat holes in the wall down along the floor line, and cooed quietly, "_I think I might have an idea or two about that_."

They returned to find Tigress resting comfortably.

"Did Siang Ya Hu stop by to check on you, honey?" asked Po.

"No she didn't," replied Tigress, "She left me alone as soon as she said the Imperial officer wanted to speak to you. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," he lied, "We thought she might check up on you."

...

Viper and Cobra parted from the deep and passionate kiss they just shared. The two lay panting on a large cushion as they lay fully entwined with each other.

"Well," hissed Cobra softly, "You did say you'd do _anything I ask_ to hide out here for a few days."

She gulped and nodded.

"I certainly say you're experienced with tongues and kissing. Can't say I remember that last time I've had such a... passionate kiss."

"You're pretty good at kissing yourself," she replied.

"Now let's see what else your good with."

"You don't mean..."

"I do," hissed Cobra, "Turn around so that we're both mouth to tail, and drive me crazy."

She gulped again, and said "Your wish is my command."

"_I could get used to this_," she hissed happily.

As she turned around, she desperately wished she could just believe it was Tigress she was about to make passionate love to. The Cobra took the end of Viper's tail into her mouth, and began to lick and tease it with her own forked tongue. She knew what she was waiting for, so Viper finally flicked her forked tongue into her uterus slit. The Cobra jerked slightly as Viper wiggled her tongue inside the womb of the other serpent.

Viper sealed her mouth over the others slit, working her tongue ever deeper into her uterus, and indeed driving her crazy as she was hotly teased. It would indeed have been a lot harder to do if Viper had the fangs she should have been born with. Viper could almost feel the Cobra whimpering over her tail as she teased the other snake without pause.

Since the two were entwined, the used their own pulsing muscles to massage each others bodies much like mating snakes were inclined to. They rolled and panted together on the cushion. Minutes passed until Viper could taste the Cobra cum into her mouth. The Cobra spasmed along the length of her body as she climaxed hard. She then panted as she came down.

Releasing Viper's tail, Cobra panted, "Oh goodness, it's been so long since I've been so satisfied like this. You're incredible, my dear."

"Oh Tigress," she half sobbed, half sighed.

"You should forget about her," replied the Cobra, "She'll never take you back. Stay with me. I swear I'll never take you or your love for granted. I'll never blame you based on the appearances."

Viper looked into the Cobra's eyes, and saw that there was no deception there.

"I could hypnotize you and make you fall in love with me," she continued, "but I swear I'll never do that to you. It won't take hypnosis to make you love me, just my real feelings."

Viper nodded, but said, "Even if I never see Po and Tigress again, _I have to find out who really did this horrible thing to her in my name!_"

Cobra smiled and replied, "All right. I know people. There's favors I can call in. I promise you that I'll help you clear your name. It just won't be tomorrow or the next few days, because you need to hide out for a while to avoid the Imperial Police."

"What if they go back to the Valley of Peace?" asked Viper getting upset again, "What if they go back without me?"

"That might be for the best," she replied.

"For the best?!"

"Yes, I know enough about the Valley of Peace to know that there's a very weak Imperial presence there," she replied, "It would be much easier to hide out there. I'll go with you."

"But what about your business?"

"Oh, my customers understand if I have to go away for a few days or a few weeks now and then. It's sometimes needed in my business."

"You really do care about me?" she asked, "You care about someone you just met?"

Cobra nodded. "I can't just let you go without... satisfaction either..." She sealed her mouth over Viper's slit and thrust her own forked tongue deep inside, catching Viper by surprise. The Cobra had to be very careful to keep her fangs folded back in her mouth as she pleased Viper.

Their bodies resumed the rhythmic entwining and massaging dance as the Cobra now took her turn to drive Viper aroused and crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Po, the Love Master

Part 7: The Mastermind Revealed

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Siang Ya Hu slipped behind the expensive club she had just 'miraculously' escaped from. Yet it wasn't a vixen that slipped into the alleyway, but in fact a common bamboo rat doe. But when the rat was out of sight of the street, it transformed again into the 9-tailed vixen trickster of vast magical powers called the Huli Jing. Her golden eyes glowed in the dark as she thought, '_The plan proceeds apace. Tigress was poisoned by me impersonating Viper, Viper was accused of the act, and Scorpion saved Tigress from the poison that I forced her to make. Even if they now know I slipped the aphrodisiacs into their drinks, it's far too late to track down Viper. Not after the hateful look and the spiteful way he accused his concubine of poisoning his first wife. Now that the snake is out of the picture, I can now use the power struggle her absence is sure to create. And the mighty Jade Palace Warrior will soon enough be my little plaything! Now I just need to wait for my cue..._'

"Someone's been poisoned at the club!" shouted a panicked gander as they ran out the club door. Going by their clothes, it was one of the club servants. No doubt sent off to find a Doctor or Herbalist.

She transformed into another of her various identities: A Taihu sow who just happened to be a Doctor and expert Herbalist. She checked to make sure her vest and trousers were in order, brushed her ears with her hoof, then picked up her Doctor's bag that she had hidden under some discarded cloth and rushed up to the guards at the door. "Did someone say there was a poison case here?!"

"Thank goodness it's you, Doctor Ju!" said the guard, "We need someone in here badly!"

"Well it's lucky I was in the neighborhood making a house call!"

"C'mon Doc," said the other guard, "I'll take you right to the patient!"

Doctor Ju followed him in, slipped into the servant's path, and down to the fourth door. He knocked, announced, "A Doctor is here!", and then used his pass key to unlock the door. The Doctor followed him inside.

Scorpion glanced up as she fussed over her herbalism and alchemical gear. She blinked as the Doctor rushed up to her and asked, "Goodness! How long has she been like this?!"

"I AM NOT THE PATIENT!" snapped Scorpion as she hid the black stained cloth under a bag.

"Well then who is?"

Scorpion pointed towards the door to the back area with her pincer. "The last door on the right. It's the tigress," she said, "The panda is always like that, so don't worry about him."

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a new herbal mixture," she replied, "It's a radical new blend for severe cases of upset stomach." Of course, she wasn't working on that at all.

"I'm interested in how it all turns out," answered the Doctor, "You wouldn't believe how many cases of that I get every week."

"I'm sure you do."

The Doctor turned to the owl and asked, "Are you related to the patient?"

"Yes," replied Fenghuang, "We're both married to the same panda."

"Shouldn't you see how she's doing then?"

The owl's eyes flashed red, but very quickly, as she replied, "You're absolutely right. I should check up on her."

She got up to follow the Doctor who was following the guard into the back area, and down to the private love suite. He opened the door and said inside, "The Doctor is in the house. She's right behind me." Then he stood aside as the Doctor and Fenghuang came in.

The sow put her ear to Tigress' chest, then picked up her arm to check her pulse.

"She seems fine."

"Thanks to Scorpion."

"Oh, what did she do?"

"Gave her some herbal thing," he replied, "and then gave her something else for snake poisoning."

"Snake poisoning?"

Po nodded.

"She did well then," said the Doctor as she removed something from her bag, "Take this my dear. You just need 8 hours of good sleep, and this will give it to you." It was something wrapped in a leaf. When Tigress unwrapped it, she found a steamed bun. "That's it dear. Just eat it. It should take effect in just a moment." So Tigress ate it.

She glanced over a Po, and said, "Well aren't you a nervous wreck."

"Why shouldn't I be?!" he asked.

"It's not good for you," she replied, "That's why." She removed a paper envelope that sounded like it contained some loose powder, and turned as she offered it to Fenghuang. "Mix this with water, tea or juice, but not alcohol," she ordered, "and make sure he drinks it all. It would certainly ease his mind if you performed you fiduciary duties with him, assuming the room across the way isn't being used."

Fenghuang's eyes flashed red again. She tucked the packet under her wing as replied, "Far be it from me not to listen to a Doctor's orders. Come along, Po darling."

"But..."

"**Doctor's orders!**" she replied sternly.

"Yes dear," he replied. He gave on last look to Tigress as she returned to sleeping, and followed the owl out of the room as he said, "Take good care of her."

"_I'm a Doctor_," she said slyly, "_I only have her best interests in heart_."

Po closed the door behind him. Once she heard the door across the way open and close, she opened her bag. She removed a black crystal jar, opened the lid, and smelled the red ointment within.

"Oh yes, my dear," she snickered, "You are so getting the treatment."

She took a hoof full of ointment, used her other hoof to part Tigress' nether lips, and then rubbed it around as she used her hoof to shove the medicine into her birth canal.

"Believe me," she said softly, "The next thing that enters or exits here is going to make you hurt like it was a red hot brand. You probably won't want vaginal sex for the rest of your life."

She removed her hand, wiped it on a cloth from her bag, and was packing up when Scorpion poked her head in the door.

"How is she?" asked Scorpion.

"I just gave her something to make her sleep," she replied, "I've heard you did a very good job of treating her for snake venom?"

"Lucky I'm her co-wife, isn't it?"

"Very fortunate indeed," she replied, "but if you're looking for serious work and serious pay in medicine, I can promise you I'll pay you the top rates in gold for your services. I'm always looking for exceptional medicine and antidote makes, and I can already tell that you have to be one of the best I've ever heard of."

"You'd really hire a scorpion?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course," she replied, "I can't afford to be so small minded."

"Well," answered Scorpion, "If I ever convince Po darling to move here from the Valley of Peace, I'll be sure to look you up."

"I can't ask any more of you than that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Heavens no, dearie," she replied, "but you might want to check on the panda and his concubine across the way. I hear that she owls... can be somewhat vicious in bed."

"Really?"

"Oh, I would really hate to scare you with some of the things I've seen..."

"Yes, I would appreciate if you didn't."

"Very well then."

Fenghuang bumped into Scorpion as she was returning to the other love suite with some tea she had managed to round up from the main room.

"Remember," said Scorpion, "I'm really hoping you won't use this against Po."

"Who?" she asked back, "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else in this hallway."

"You really think I'm that shallow and callow?"

"I'd rather not answer at this time," replied Scorpion, "It might be bad for my health later."

The owl chucked and said, "I think we both know we're going to be second banana to Tigress."

"You'd do a lot better if you just focused on making Po happy," she replied, "and not trying to use this to leverage yourself into a better position with him."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Fenghuang as she slipped into the room.

Po sat on the end of the bed looking forlorn and upset.

"Po darling," she cooed, "I'll fix your medicine. Then I can help you relax and think about other things." She dumped the powder from the envelope into the glass, mixed it up with a primary feather, and then gave it to him. The glass all but had to be placed in his hand for him, and then was all but pushed into his mouth.

While he was drinking, she started undressing. By the time she had discarded her clothing to one of the love seats, he was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at her before. He picked her up by her wing roots, turned and flipped her onto her back with her tail facing him.

"Po darling?!" she asked surprised.

He dropped his trousers as he said, "It's my turn to be top tonight, sweetheart."

"Oh Po darling..." cooed the owl softly.

She glanced down between his legs and marveled at how he got so stiff so quickly. "Darling, aren't you going to?.." she asked in dismay, but he had already shoved his love rod right up into her glory hole.

"AH!" she gasped, "I wasn't ready for that!"

"With the amount of time you've been trying to get into my pants," he said sarcastically, "You think you would have seen this coming by now."

He grasp the base of her legs, pulled back and shoved into her again.

"Darling!" she gasp, "That hurts!"

"Don't tell me it's not the good sort of pain, darling!"

"It's not!"

"Well just too bad now, isn't it?" he asked as he humped her again.

She gripped his arms with her talons, but his weight, leverage and strength were just too much for her to overcome. He just humped her without mercy. By the time her sex was hot and slick, it was already more than sore from his erection. She just laid back and took it as best she could.

"Darling!" she moaned, "You've never been so forceful with me before!"

"Well then you should get used to this," he grunted, "because the new me doesn't knuckle under to any one ever again!"

He slapped into her rump over and over until he blew his seed into her sex. His cock pumped and pumped until it was dry.

"Ah..." she moaned, "I haven't cum yet!"

"Too bad, sweets," he scowled, "You have to finish yourself off. I got a bunch of rice wine out there **with my name on it**."

Fenghuang was amazed as he pulled up his pants, stormed out the door, and not only didn't bother to close the door, but didn't even stop to check up on Tigress and the Doctor. She painfully got out of bed, and crossed over to the other door. Looking in, she saw the Doctor looking over the sleeping Tigress.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," said the Doctor, "But what's bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Like the hoof at the end of my arm."

"Yes," she said, "Darling was very very rough when he made love to me just now."

"It's lucky I always cum prepared," she replied. Then added after a second, "That's a little Doctor humor there..."

"I noticed," replied the owl, "Painfully noticed."

"Come here and lay on the bed next to Tigress," said the Doctor, "Your back will do. She won't come around for a number of hours."

Fenghuang came over and laid next to Tigress. From he black bag, she removed something wrapped in a banana leaf. She opened to reveal a black ointment that reeked of licorice. "Just don't mind the smell," warned the Doctor, "It's going to last a while." She took a few fingers of the med and rubbed it all up and down her slit.

"Oh, that feels cool and tingly," she cooed.

"So I've been told," she replied.

"It's really best if you stay here with Tigress, until she wakes up. I have... other patients that are in need of my services..."

The owl nodded, as she was suddenly feeling more than a little tired herself. Rolling to face the back of Tigress, the owl spooned her, wrapping her wings around and under her shoulders as she rested her beak against Tigress' neck.

"Who can't appreciate a good love-hate relationship?" she asked after Fenghuang fell asleep. She slipped out without another sound.

Po was getting aggressively drunk while Scorpion was trying to stop him.

"Excuse me," she said as she headed for the door.

"Whatever," snarled Po.

"You should wait a few hours before you have sex with your wife," she advised just before leaving.

"OH SHOULD I?!" he asked hotly.

She closed the door just as she heard Scorpion trying to appeal to the panda.


	8. Chapter 8

Po, the Love Master

Part 8: Tigress in Distress

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Siang Ya Hu almost chuckled at her own cleverness. She knew darn well that between the drugs she gave to Po, the alcohol, and his current mood, Scorpion would not be able to talk him out of mating with his own head wife, especially since warning him against it put the thought into his head in the first place, and boy the fireworks would go off as soon as that happened.

But she needed someone on the inside of the Jade Palace desperately, and Po seemed to be the best candidate for that job. She knew if she told them the truth, they would never agree to help her. By hard knocks and bad results, she learned that the only person she could truly trust and count upon was herself, and only herself.

And if she managed to hurt a few Kung Fu Masters along the way, all the better to her. No one could understand her. Not the Japanese Nobles. Not the Japanese Scholars. Not the Japanese Mystics and Priests. Certainly not the Japanese Commoners. Not their Chinese counterparts either. The century or so she had lived made her heart harden into an iron lump that could no longer be hurt.

All her schemes served one and only one ultimate goal: To insure her own survival. Even though she had several trinkets to boost and expand her considerable Huli Jing powers, she needed just ONE more to insure her eternal independence, and that one thing was hidden deep in the vaults of the Jade Palace.

So whatever she had to do short of out and out murder or assassination was completely justified within her own mind. Even though dozens and dozens of innocents were hurt or shamed by her schemes, she ultimately felt that their flaws justified her actions against them: Liars, thieves, traitors, murderers, assassins, tyrants, and the extremely arrogant and vain. They all deserved what she had to do to them.

She slipped back into an alley and shifted into her glorious fox form. It was her favorite form after all. Perhaps it was because it was the closest form to her true Huli Jing form. For some reason, she always felt that white and gold were her colors.

The darkness was always her most favored and loyal companion. It was her ally that shielded her from the wrath of her enemies and those she slighted. Self-righteous fools always feared the dark because they could not see what the darkness hid from them, and that was just fine with her.

Now she just had to play her time, and look for an opening to pry her way into favor with Po. Once that was done, it would be a simple matter to return to the Jade Palace and acquire the true object of her desires from the Palace Vaults. She didn't really care what happened to Po after that. After she slipped into the dark and would never be seen by him or his wives ever again.

...

"Be reasonable, dear!" warned Scorpion as she tried to stop Po from entering the room where Tigress was still laying in bed.

"I am being reasonable," grumbled Po, "After all, Tigress is my number one wife, and I expect her to bear me an heir."

"But the Doctor warned..."

"Doctors say a lot of things to cover their asses," he replied sternly, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well," she said awkwardly, as she really had nothing more than the Doctor's warning to go by.

"I thought so."

He approached the bed with Tigress on it. Lifting her legs against his chest as he crawled onto the bed, he prepared to mount her from the back.

"Please," said Scorpion, "I'm begging you to wait another day at the most!"

He mounted Tigress, sticking his erect cock into her vagina, and her scream of pain as she suddenly woke up surely could be heard by everyone in their suite. It certainly took them all by surprise.

"What's your problem?" asked Po.

"AH!" she cried, "I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN IMPALED THROUGH MY SEX WITH A SPEAR!"

"You must be exaggerating."

"Please!" she howled, "Pull out!"

"Fine," he grumbled, so he pulled out of her sex. There was something red on his cock. He simply shoved his cock into her ass. "Better?"

By now, Tigress was weeping, but managed to choke out, "Yes, I can bear that."

"A long way to go just to say you aren't ready for children."

"I swear," she sobbed, "That had to be one of the worst pain I've ever felt in my life!"

He banged her for a while until he unexpected pulled out.

"What the hell?!" he asked, "It feels like my cock is burning hot!"

"So does my ass!" sobbed Tigress.

"There something fishy going on here," muttered Scorpion.

"Yeah there is," he grumbled, "There's something wrong with Tigress!"

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I don't know what's wrong with me! I swear!"

"I've heard of frigid women," he huffed, "but burning women? This is just crazy stupid!"

"At the very least, you two should clean the affected areas as good as you can," said Scorpion sagely.

"Thanks for the tip there, MOM!" snarled Po as he looked down on Scorpion.

"What are you glaring at me for?!" snapped Scorpion back.

"You're right," he said as his temper grew, "Why would I ever think that the Master of Poison would do something against me?!"

"That's madness! What the hell would I gain from doing something to you and Tigress?!"

"A better position in my eyes?!"

"YOU ARE SO DAMN FULL OF YOURSELF! THAT TEARS IT! I'M LEAVING!"

"Don't let the door hit you in the tail on your way out!" he called after her as she left the room.

"I WON'T!" she called back, "I'M GOING WHERE MY TALENTS WILL BE APPRECIATED!"

Tigress sat up and hugged Po tightly once Scorpion had left. Up close, he could see all the pain he caused her in her tear-stained eyes. He hugged her back. They hugged for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, my love," he said at last, "I don't know what came over me. The Doctor said to wait before I mate with you, but the only thing I could think about was myself. I must be the worst husband ever. If you wanted to divorce me forever, I would totally understand."

Tigress was too busy crying into his chest fur to answer him.

As they calmed down, the burning feeling in his cock as well as her pussy and ass slowly stopped.

"How can I bear you an heir if we can't copulate?" she sniffed, "Who knows how long this will last. I've heard stories where women **never** recovered from this... condition. If you wanted to divorce me forever, I would totally understand."

He quieted her with a kiss to the lips.

...

Scorpion was fuming mad as she made her way towards the Hidey Hole.

"_He will never judge you by appearances or by your reputation_," said Grand Master Oogway before she passed away.

'_What a crock!_' she thought, '_He turned out to be just like all those other jerks after all! The nerve to accuse me of anything after I saved Tigress' life, no less!_'

She stormed into the alleyway, her tail raised, pincers opened, and threatening anyone who dared to cross her path. No one was foolish enough to get in her way this time. She just strode right down the middle of the pathway until she found herself at the tunnel entrance to the Hidey Hole. Then she plunged into the hole as she completely ignored the bouncers.

The angry scorpion made her way across the open bar floor as she made a bee line for the black market shops in the back. She drew numerous looks and stares with her threatening demeanor, but no one felt like taking the chance on commenting about it, or addressing her in any way.

When she got to the back, she went right to the booth of the black marketeer King Cobra. She simply cursed when she found that the booth was not currently staffed. So she turned around and shouted, "**Does anyone need the services of an herbalist?! I'm very good with poisons and antidotes!**"

Several unsavory characters consisting of poisonous snakes, scorpions, spiders and a few small bug-eyed rodents all came closer to her, all muttering about having interest in jobs or wanting to hire her for their own private staff.

"**Form a line!**" she snarled, "**And I should warn you: I'm the ****MASTER OF POISON****, and my services DO NOT COME CHEAPLY!**"

"I wouldn't hire anyone less," hissed a huge black spectacled cobra. He looked serious.

"There's almost no one willing to pay more **gold** than me for long term services," said a particularly large armor-tailed scorpion.

"**You'll ALL get your chance to get my services! I play NO FAVORITES here! The only way to get long term services is if I'm REALLY impressed with my wage offer! If you aren't ready to cough up A LOT of gold coin, THEN DON'T WASTE MY TIME!**"

"I can respect that," said the huge-eyed Loris.

"No one here is short of gold coin," said a Golden Earth Tiger Spider.

Scorpion decided to borrow the black marketeer cobra's booth to conduct her interviews.

...

Viper awoke from the passions she had just shared with the Cobra. They were still fully entwined with each other head to tail after she had given Viper a few orgasms orally, and she in turn had returned the favor a few times herself along the way.

She figured it wasn't all that much to ask for a safe haven. A port in the storm.

"Ah," hissed the Cobra, "You're awake... I've been thinking about it..."

"Yes?" asked Viper.

"I want you to be my business partner!" she hissed at last, "Even if you're dead broke, I'm sure we could get along well!"

"I was born without fangs," she replied softly, "What good would I be like that?"

"Poison is the least of my concerns," replied the Cobra, "I can _acquire_ all the poison I'd ever need. With your grace and Kung Fu, that would surely impress my enemies and those who would think that they could rob me. I want you to _stay_ with me. Divorce that stupid panda, and I promise I can respect you and keep you happy. _I'll never think ill of you_."

Viper kissed the Cobra on the cheek as she said, "I'll need some time to think about your offer."

"Don't feel pressured," she replied, "Take all the time you want. In the meantime, let's go to the Hidey Hole and I'll treat you to dinner. How's that sound?"

"That sounds fine with me," replied Viper with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Po, the Love Master

Part 9: The Bidding War

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Scorpion was having quite a little bidding war for her services making poisons. More than a dozen potential employers were initially bidding in silver coin, but were soon bidding considerable amounts of gold coin, and other valuables, for the exclusive contract with Quiong Qi. Her reputation as the Master of Poisons ran far and wide.

"I offer 1,000 gold coin AND a dozen fist sized gems as down payment," said the Loris, "and 100 gold coin each and every month!"

The huge black spectacled cobra countered with, "2,500 gold coin down and 150 gold coin each month!"

About half of the bidders gave up and left at that point. There was no point in trying to outdo bids on that scale. They just couldn't match that kind of offer with their entire assets.

"Well," mused Scorpion, "I see you're finally getting serious. It was starting to look like you are all a bunch of cheap dates. Heck, I don't even know most of your names yet."

The Loris chuckled, "Oh, I'll treat you like an empress, and I'm sure you'll know my name soon enough. All of the land will know who I am."

"The only ones who would cower before the likes of you are smaller than you," retorted the cobra, "and that's mostly mice, spiders and insects. EVERYONE will know and fear my name!"

"At least I have hands," he mused back, "I can hold my own money."

"I can give you more than both," said the armor-tailed scorpion, "and more. Neither of them would care one wit about you. They would double-cross you in an instant if it served their purposes. I offer you eternal devotion as well. Maybe even love in time."

"Talk is cheap," muttered Scorpion, "and I've had my fill of love for some time."

"Cheap, you say?" he asked back, "Very well. I offer 2,000 gold coin down, 50 gold coin each week, AND the secret manuals of Zhang Kuo Lao, the immortal. _You know what that means, right_?"

Scorpion gulped, and replied, "The secrets of all poisons and alchemy. The perfect formula for gunpowder. The elixir of eternal life. Not to mention his... *_ahem_* eccentric form of Kung Fu."

"That is all fantasy and crap," snarled the Loris, "if _he had __that text__, he wouldn't need you_!"

"Of course I need you," came the reply, "I can't interpret most of the texts. There's no one in my organization that can. For years, I've been looking for someone who can make sense of Zhang Kuo Lao's notations and shorthand. I believe that that person is you, _Quiong Qi: The Master of Poisons_."

"Well," she replied, "That's certainly the most... ah... interesting offer I've had so far."

"Well I say you should worry more about real things like wealth and power," warned the cobra, "and not fairy tales and promises of love! _Wealth and power are things I can give you in abundance! You will gain respect through FEAR!_"

"While you have a point," muttered Scorpion, "I think I can decide what's fairy tales and what's not! So if you want me bad enough, _you'll have to step up your offers_!" She paused a few seconds before she added, "**You better not try to kill each other in front of me, either! That will certainly not impress the likes of me!**"

While the three were glaring at each other while they certainly thinking about doing one of the weaker ones in on the spot, but they withheld their attacks for the moment. The rest of the bidders were moving away. Only the last three were now left.

"We aren't thugs, my dear," said the scorpion, "I'm sure my bid will prevail in the end."

"Of course," replied the cobra, "We're more than used to... bargaining."

...

The female King Cobra led Viper to the Hidey Hole for dinner. With her acting as Viper's escort, she was certainly not molested by the other snakes. Her reputation preceded her.

"Order whatever you want, my dear," hissed the Cobra, "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" asked Viper, "I don't know what I've done to deserve all this."

"You just had to be yourself," she replied, "and I can't stand seeing a fellow snake treated as badly as you were treated by someone who claimed they loved you."

Viper looked down at the table.

Cobra leaned closer and said, "We snakes have to stick together. The only ones we can truly trust is ourselves. _I want you to know that I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you_."

She looked up as she blushed. "How can you know you love me?" she asked, "We hardly know each other that well."

"I know you... _well enough_."

"And we're both female..."

"Then there won't be unwanted neonates. Besides, we don't have to officially marry. If you want to just live as friends and roommates, I would be totally comfortable with that."

"You aren't trying to hypnotize me, are you?"

"Oh, I respect you far too much to try a cheap trick like that. Just think about it. I believe it's about time to place our orders." She glanced towards the red-cheeked squirrel doe waiting to take their orders.

"Oh," fussed Viper to the squirrel doe, "I'll need a menu and a few minutes."

"Then I shall wait on my order as well," added the King Cobra.

"Drinks?" asked the doe.

"Rice wine," replied the Cobra.

"Same for me," said Viper.

"Preferences?" asked the waitress.

"Surprise me," she replied.

"Likewise," said the Cobra.

The waitress went off to fetch drinks. Cobra used the moment to reach across the table and kiss Viper on her lips. She kissed Cobra back warmly, drawing some attention to their table that neither of them were terribly concerned about.

But when a couple of centipedes came by the table, one said to another, "Isn't that just strange?"

"Yeah," said the second, "I didn't think her services were up for bids. The whole black market area is in chaos right now."

Cobra broke off the kiss as she said, "Apologies my dear. This probably won't take long." She stuck her head in front of the centipedes and asked, "May I asked who you're talking about?"

"It's Quiong Qi," said one, "She taken over someone's booth and offering her services to the highest bidder in the back room right now."

Viper raised an eyebrow, or what passed for one.

Cobra passed the two a gold coin, and said, "Thanks for the info. Get something to drink on me."

"Oh thanks so much," replied the first as the gold coin vanished.

"I wonder what the deal with Scorpion is?" mused Cobra.

"Let's go back there and find out," replied Viper.

"About dinner..."

"I'm sure we'll get to that, but I'm... _afraid_... that Scorpion is on the outs with Po as well. Otherwise, I don't think this kind of thing would even be happening."

"Very well," mused Cobra, "It's not like scorpions are getting treated any better than snakes." She waved the waitress over with her tail and said, "I'm sorry, but dinner will have to wait a while. Some business has... suddenly cropped up... You know how it is."

She nodded. "It's not like your drinks will spoil while you're gone," she said, "if you get another waitress, just tell her you have drinks waiting. They all know where drinks are kept waiting. If you don't come back in three hours,.. well, you'll just have to order your drinks over again."

"Of course," replied Cobra. She got out of her seat and waited for Viper.

...

The Loris bowed out at last. The bidding had exceeded his means. That only left the armor-tailed scorpion and the huge black spectacled cobra.

"Well," mused Scorpion, "Down to two. How... interesting."

"I'm sure you'll be well worth it," answered the armor-tailed scorpion.

"Yes, I'm sure," said the spectacled cobra.

"Well," said Scorpion, "I suppose it's about time to make your final offers. I'm sure I'll choose one of them... _so you better make it your best offer_."

"I shall begin," said the Scorpion, "I offer 3,500 gold coin down, 75 gold coin each week, 6 of the best alchemists available as your personal assistants, your own fully stocked and personalized herbalist lab, AND the secret manuals of Zhang Kuo Lao, the immortal... not to mention _ME_."

The cobra considered, and said, "I offer 5,000 gold coin down, 75 gold coin a week, an option to do side work as you see fit, your own herbalist lab with assistants, full access to my personal relic vault, I'll pay for you to marry anyone you want, you can either live on my estate or live on any parcel of land you choose, and I'll let you take _full credit_ for _anything_ you discover."

"Very enticing..." mused Scorpion, "but I'm afraid that I..."

"SHALL HAVE TO ENTERTAIN ANOTHER OFFER!" shouted someone nearby.

They all turned to see Viper and the King Cobra standing nearby. It was the Cobra who had spoken.

"It's far too late..." began the huge cobra.

"_NO_," said Scorpion firmly, "_I shall entertain her bid as well_."

The two glanced at each other, then bowed to Scorpion's wishes.

"12,000 gold coin to spend as you see fit, and 100 gold a week. Side work is also acceptable. _You also get me and Master Viper as well_."

The other two gasp. Viper glanced at the King Cobra and smiled.

"_Surely you can't have that much gold on hand_?!" asked the armor-tailed scorpion in dismay.

"Not on hand, of course," she replied, "but _I will have all the gold in less than 2 days_."

Scorpion smiled at Viper as she answered, "Then you win my services." She glanced at the other two as she said, "No hard feelings then?"

"No," replied the huge Cobra, "Of course not."

"Well, I shall miss your company," said the armor-tailed scorpion.

"Oh, don't be so quick to assume I won't have... _side business_ with you at some time."

He smiled and replied, "Very well, my darling. I pray we shall meet again. You are truly... _precious_."

Viper rushed over to kiss Scorpion on the lips. Cobra slithered over and mused, "So the fat panda tossed you out too?"

"No," she replied, "_I left on my own!_ He all but accused ME of _poisoning Tigress_!"

"_But he accused me_!" said Viper.

"Well, he accused me of MAKING the poison that someone impersonating you put in Tigress' mouth as well as something that made vaginal sex unbearable for Tigress, _as if that would somehow better my position!_"

"Unbelievable!" cried Viper.

"Until I get you all your gold, you're invited to live with me and Viper in our happy little hole," said Cobra softly.

"How can you have so much gold?" asked Viper and Scorpion as one.

"Oh that," she replied, "I've been saving all my profits for the day I can buy a nice little estate up in the mountains where I can retire. There's been this nice warm cavern system I've had my eyes on for years now. Prime real estate. _Not cheap at all_. That's why I still live in a hole in the alley here. Well, that and the fact it's close to work."

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine," mused Scorpion, "I just need... a little workspace."

"Well, I was planning to turn over the spare room to Viper," she replied, "But if she doesn't mind having to sleep with me, I'm sure that will be all the workspace you need."

"Oh," hissed Viper softly, "I'm sure sleeping with you won't be a problem at all..."


	10. Chapter 10

Po, the Love Master

Part 10: Making Up is Hard to Do

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Po was really feeling down and dirty with himself. He had managed to drive away two of his wives, and in his blind lust, managed to injure the other two. It was a total mystery what had come over him to make him act that way, but he was sure it was probably too late to make up for it now. He only had Tigress to comfort at the moment, and even then he was still completely mystified at how having sex with her was so painful not only to Tigress, but to himself as well. And he managed to drive away the one woman who could have come up with an answer to that. He was so ashamed of himself. Out of his shame, he offered her the chance to divorce him.

Tigress felt shamed as well. She couldn't make love to her own husband, possibly for the rest of her life. He would never get the heir he had demanded of her. They might not even enjoy the company of each other because she couldn't mate with him. If he ever started his own Kung Fu Academy, became independently wealthy, or raised his status to someone of great influence and power, then the ability to produce a proper heir was crucial. Out of shame, she offered him the chance to divorce her.

But at the moment, they couldn't really think about the others offer. They just wanted to be with each other for the time being. Their tender embrace gave them the chance to ease some of their mate's pain and suffering.

Then a large pair of wings draped over both their shoulders. It was the first sign that Fenghuang was even in the room with the two of them. Yet there she was, still only clad in her fine feathers. She rubbed her cheek against Po's and then Tigress' faces.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said softly enough for only the two others to hear, "I've turned into some kind of bastard person. Two of my own wives have been driven away because I've been such an... an... ass!"

"I don't think any of us had entirely been ourselves as of late," noted the owl, "and I suspect that our little fox hostess had something to do with ALL of it."

"How could she make me into a total jerk?" asked Po.

"And how could she make it so painful for me to have vaginal intercourse?" asked Tigress.

"Oh, I'm not even an herbalist and I can tell you both of those things are more than possible with drugs and ointments," cooed the owl softly.

"Why?!" asked Po, suddenly angry again.

"What would she get by being so evil?!" snapped Tigress.

"Beyond causing chaos and discord among us," replied Fenghuang evenly, "I'm not sure yet. If she can split us apart, then she might be angling to worm her way back in later, or use someone else to get into favor with Po as a replacement wife."

"What good would that do?!" asked Po.

"Well it's either access to the Jade Palace, or perhaps she needs your reputation to get in good with someone else. There's plenty of treasures and relics buried in the vaults that would well be worth this level... of scheming. Po might gain her access to a reclusive Kung Fu Master, for example."

"To explain all this would require a complex plot with a lot of co-conspirators," mused Tigress.

"**Or just one shape-shifter!**"

"Shape-shifter?" asked Po confused.

"Yes, an being with the ability to assume the forms of another. I can think of a few legendary creatures who have exhibited that ability. This includes the rare white snake, the fox-spirit known as the Huli-Jing, and let's not forget the Japanese Bakeneko, the Mujina and the Tanuki. From India, we have the Rakshana and the Naga as well. In fact, multiple cultures have tails of shape-shifting fox spirits who range from the trickster to the downright evil home-wrecker."

"That's a mighty long way to travel just to mess with me," growled Po.

"Well, I didn't say it was practical, except for the white snake and the Huli-Jing, but those are some possibilities."

Po and Tigress nodded.

"So don't be so quick to get rid of each other, shall we?"

"_You heard_..." began Po.

"With the hearing of an owl, it was all but impossible not to hear, my darling. I know character well enough to be sure that you didn't hurt either of us on purpose. It was your kind, gentle, and self-giving nature that drew us all to you in the first place."

"_He hurt you_?" asked Tigress.

Po looked shamed all over again.

"He was... a little rough... with me... when he mated with me... a little while ago," she replied, "I'm sure... I'll be over it... in a few days."

"I'll be damned if I let some outsider wreck my marital happiness!" snarled Tigress as she looked into Po's eyes, "Even if it is some magical creature of legend!"

"That's right. We have to stick together and cover each other. This... monster is very cunning. We can't give it any more openings it can use against us."

"What about Viper and Scorpion?" asked Po.

"We'll have to worry about how you're going to apologize to them later," answered the owl, "They're both survivors, and I'm sure they've already made living arrangements somewhere in town."

"Oh no," said Tigress, "If their hearts were hurt, some love predator might just be looking to catch one or both of them on the rebound!"

"Viper, I might believe," said Fenghuang, "but I think Scorpion is just a little to worldly and savvy to fall for some come on no matter how she felt at the moment."

"I hope you're right about that. If we're lucky, they'll meet each other and cover for each other until Po can find them and make it up to them."

"I... hope so to," confessed the owl, "although at one time, I would have been selfish enough to wish they wouldn't. It shames me to admit how I thought of all the rest of you as the competition rather than as my co-wives. I might have even shamelessly exploited this opportunity for my own gain." She paused before she continued, "That night, when someone I thought was you came to my room and shamed me, I thought... bad things... many bad things... but in light of the evidence, it was just the shape-shifter trying to turn me against the ones I love... please forgive me, both of you."

"I forgive you," said Po and Tigress as one, "Please forgive me for..." They paused to look at each other a minute before Po continued, "Please forgive me for doubting you at all."

"**Then we need to track down this shape-shifter and make her confess everything!**" snarled Po.

"We'll look for Viper and Scorpion too," said Tigress as well.

"I have a suspicion I know where they both would have gone first," suggested the owl.

"THE HIDEY HOLE!" they all said as one.

"But we're the bigs," added Fenghuang, "We couldn't just go in there even if we wanted to... _UNLESS_..."

"Unless?" asked Po and Tigress.

"The capital has some of the most extensive magical shops known to the world," replied the owl, "and I know for a fact that at a considerable price, there are potions that allow once to change forms as if they were a shape-shifter themselves. It lacks the control of the natural shape-shifter of course, and can not be just 'turned off' on a whim. You remain changed until the potion wears off on its own, which could last for hours if not a day or two."

"But we could turn into something that would be welcomed at the Hidey Hole, right?" asked Po.

"I'm sure we could, as long as they have the right potions in stock."

"Do you know where one of these shops are?" asked Tigress.

"Yes. I know a few, in fact."

"I'll worry about why you know that later."

"It's... nothing all that... nefarious," said Fenghuang awkwardly.

"Let's all get dressed and go already!" snapped Po.

"Tone, darling," advised the owl.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

...

Later, the three of them found themselves at a large magic shop staring selection of what were called 'Polymorph Potions'. There was not many types to choose from, and even they were limited in number. And then there was the cost, at over a hundred gold coin per vial.

"As I feared," said Fenghuang, "The types of potions we would need to infiltrate the Hidey Hole... just are not popular. I was hoping we could all get at least a similar form, but that appears not to be the case here. It looks like the best candidates are the Golden Earth Tiger Spider, the King Cobra, and the yellow fat-tailed scorpion, and it looks like there's only one of each."

"Can we afford all this?" asked Tigress.

"If we pool all of our money," replied the cagey owl, "I believe that we can."

"As long as it keeps us together," said Po, "I don't care what it costs!"

"And I'd love to make that sneaky shape-shifter **PAY** for what she did to **my LOVES!**" hooted Fenghuang with uncharacteristic anger of her own.

They began to lay out all of their money as Po said, "Shopkeeper! We want to buy these three!"

The shopkeeper came over and counted their coin. They were 50 short. "Look," said the doe rabbit, "I give you special deal just this once, because I am liking you. I give you ALL THREE potions for 200 gold coin. Buy two, get one free as it were."

"Oh thank you so much," said Po as the shopkeeper took 200 gold coin, and left them with 50.

They all grabbed a random potion, stuck it in there sashes (or what passed for a sash), and then they hurried from the store down to the alley of the Hidey Hole.

"Once we take these potions," said the owl, "We're totally committed until they wear off. There's no going back."

Po and Tigress nodded as they quaffed the potions down.


	11. Chapter 11

Po, the Love Master

Part 11: Fanciful Strangers

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Po was really feeling strange after he drank the potion. He was feeling really disoriented. It wasn't even clear to him when he had fallen to the ground, or what the strange cloth was that was preventing him from seeing. When he tried to move the cloth and find a way out, he suddenly realized that he no longer had any arms or hands to speak of... or legs or feet either. He realized he must have taken the King Cobra Potion.

Once he realized he had to do things with his head and mouth, it was a simple matter to find a way out into the light. When his head was in the open, he also realized that he was crawling out of his own trousers. They seemed so large to him now, even though his new body was at least as long as he was tall now.

He deduced from the pile of clothing around them that Tigress was the scorpion and Fenghuang had to be the spider.

"Tigress?" he asked, "Fenghuang?"

"I'm here," said Tigress/scorpion.

"Me too," said Fenghuang/spider.

"I feel funky."

"Me too."

"I wonder if I'm a dude snake?" asked Po as he looked at his tail section.

"I'm not going to check," said Tigress and Fenghuang as one. They glanced at each other and giggled.

"We haven't got all day," said Tigress, "I have to assume the least effect for these potions, so let's get this over with."

"Well," said Fenghuang, "We better hide our clothing somewhere if we want to find them here when we get back."

"Good idea," she replied as she pushed their clothing under some litter in the side of the alleyway, "It might smell a bit strange when we get back, but I don't think anyone will disturb them here. I don't think many saw us change... or at least anyone who wasn't stoned or drunk off their gourds."

"Wow, I didn't realize moving as a snake was going to be this... hard," muttered Po.

The other two nodded as they followed her into the Hidey Hole. They all marveled at how spacious the place appeared to be from the inside. Looking about, they also stared at the large crowd of serpents, spiders, scorpions, other insects, and very small mammals going about their business or pleasure.

A armor-tailed scorpion scuttled over as soon as he saw them, judging by his voice, and asked, "Hello there. Can I help you?" He seemed particularly fixed on Tigress/scorpion.

Po coughed slightly and asked, "We're looking for our friends, Quiong Qi and Master Viper. Have you seen them perchance?"

"Maybe," he replied, "Maybe not." He waved a claw like he was expecting something, but approached Tigress when nothing was offered. "Well, perhaps this information might be worth something?"

"Like what?" she replied.

"How about a dance?" he replied as he waggled whatever he had that passed for eyebrows.

"That shouldn't hurt," replied Po.

"Except we don't have time," replied Tigress, "and I don't want to mate with anyone. Have you already forgotten about what happened to Scorpion just yesterday?"

"Oh... right."

"Hey," interrupted the scorpion, "I'm not that kind of guy. I promise it's just a friendly dance. Nothing more. It will be out on the dance floor where everyone can see. Even I'm not crazy or drunk enough to try something where everyone can see me. I'd be fired before I'd hit the ground when they throw me out of here. This job's too sweet to lose over a chitin-headed stunt like that."

"Very well, but you better know something good or... or... _I'll give you such a pinch!_" replied Tigress.

"Oh yeah," he replied smoothly, "I'm sure what I know is well worth it." Turning on the spot, he shouted back, "Hey Wúgōng! Watch the front door for a few minutes!"

A long red-headed centipede crawled over and muttered, "I see you're flirting again. Man, I wonder how you manage to get any work done at all here."

"Just watch the desk and mind your own business. I don't judge the insect company you keep."

"My insect company doesn't distract me from doing my job."

Po and Fenghuang slowly followed the two scorpion down to the dance floor as the scorpion held Tigress' pincer in his own. "Hey, my name is Sieh. What's yours?"

"Tigress," she said before she realized how weird that sounded.

"Well, what an unusual and pretty name, I must say."

"You'd probably say that if I told you my name was Shǐ (feces)."

"You really don't want to give me an inch, do you?"

"I'm already committed to the Cobra and the Golden Earth Tiger."

"Really?" he asked, "How adventurous of you."

"I like to think... I can see beyond the limits of species."

"Speaking of limits..." he said as he glanced back at the huge black spectacled cobra as he cut off Po from following them.

"Hello there," said the Cobra to Po, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you looking for someone to dance with?"

Po blinked back and said, "You know I'm a dude,.. right?"

The larger cobra blinked as if confused. He leaned over and flicked his tongue across Po's head and neck as if tasting him.

"You must have drank a shifting potion, haven't you?"

Po coughed, and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because only a shifted person as old as you appear to be wouldn't know that you're... _female_."

Po blanched as Fenghuang cleared her spidery voice, and said, "So does it matter if it's true?"

"Nothing really," he replied, "In fact, it makes you more... _appealing_... because I know nothing will ever come from a little... _fling_."

"Then you also probably know that there's no way to tell when it will wear off?"

"I know," he replied, "but judging by the shine of her... I mean his scales... You must have just taken those potions, and probably just before you came in."

Fenghuang glanced at Tigress and Sieh dancing together with their pincers locked together.

"Fine," she said, "What do you know about Quiong Qi and Master Viper?"

"Well," he replied, "What's it worth..."

"One dance with Po and nothing more," she replied, "We don't have any coin on us and it would take too long to go back for our money."

He nodded, and said, "One dance and I'll tell you what I know."

"I'll be watching," she said, "So don't try anything... _funny_."

"Oh, I won't try too much where everyone can see us," he smirked, "I mainly want to see what it's like to dance with a morphling."

"Morphling?"

"It's what we like to call those who use shape-shifting potions. Especially someone who likes to use them frequently."

"I'm sure this is a one time deal."

"Come along, my dear," said the cobra, "The dance floor awaits us."

"Alright," said Po as 'she' slithered off after him, thinking '_I'm a girl snake?! How many kinds of wrong is this?!_'

He glanced at Tigress and Sieh. He couldn't help but notice he had pushed her back suddenly and was pressing his lips against hers. She seemed to be trying to push back and resist his attempted kiss.

Turning about on the floor, he leaned over and whispered into 'her' ear hole, "Just out of curiosity, what are you really?"

"A panda," replied Po.

"You must be the Kung Fu Master known as Po then."

"That obvious?"

"That's the only known panda withing about a 1,000 miles of the Capital."

"So I've been told."

"Well you do make a... _stunningly_ beautiful King Cobra."

"I bet you say that to all us... stunningly beautiful King Cobras."

"There's not that many of you." He kissed Po on the lips as their bodies began to coil around each other on the dance floor. Apparently is was kind of intimate when two snakes danced together, even if it did look suspiciously like a mating dance. But with Fenghuang watching them like a hawk, 'she' figured even the larger black spectacled cobra wouldn't dare to try anything.

"Mmmpphhh?!" asked Po into the kiss.

The two stood upon the lower halves of their bodies and slowly twisted in a circle about the center of the floor. Some people around them were beginning to stare at their little show and dance.

"MMMPPPHHH!" objected Po into the larger cobra's mouth.

The two continued to twist around and spin on the dance floor. He caught a glimpse of Tigress and Sieh, and noticed that he had pushed into her again as he attempted yet another kiss on her lips.

But Po realized he was having his own problems as the larger snake was forcing 'her' into an ever deeper kiss with him. He began to wonder just how long Fenghuang was going to let this go on before she stepped in to break them up.

It would be just like her to enjoy every second of his discomfort. It was probably the same situation with Tigress as well.

"Okay," spluttered Tigress to the other scorpion, "You better start telling me what you know before I... start getting upset... _You don't want to see me when I'm upset_."

"Let me have a good kiss and I tell all," he said with a wink.

"Ah," groaned Tigress, "Fine! _One kiss, but it better be worth it!_"

This time, she allowed him to come right up to her and kiss her right on the lips.

"MMMPPPHHH!" groaned Tigress, as the kiss was totally more deep and passionate than she was planning to let him get away with. He was also stronger than she expected, as he was pushing her pincers back past her head and trying to get himself in a dominant position over her. She tried to use her tail against him, but her blocked her and locked their tails together as if he had performed the maneuver many many times before.

Then he noticed that Fenghuang had scrabbled up the larger snakes body and perched herself upon his head as she said quietly, "That's quite enough. If you don't back off now, I'll make such a scene that ALL of us are going to be booted out of here. Just because my poison doesn't kill doesn't mean it won't make you as sick as... as sick as... well, just sick enough."

The larger cobra backed off, letting Po breath more easily.

"You drive a hard bargain, my lady," he said, "I take it your real form is a predator?"

"That's not important right now," she replied, "Just spill it."

"Party pooper," he grumbled, "But very well, I believe that Quiong Qi are in the back room right now. I was part of a bidding war over the Master of Poison's services, but the bid went to the other blasted King Cobra female. The black marketeer. I had no idea she was so loaded with gold coin."

"And?"

"The one you call Master Viper is there as well."

"_And?!_"

"The Master of Poison is going to be filthy rich really soon," he said nervously as he felt the tips of her fangs glance off the scales on his head, "That's all I know. Really."

"Back away from your dance partner and no one gets hurt."

He began to quickly uncoil from Po, giving 'her' a chance to breath.

"Now its time to 'save' Tigress, I suppose," grumbled the spider as she skittered down the body of the spectacled cobra. But much to her surprise, she was already being saved by a familiar red scorpion.

"Look pal," hissed the Master of Poison, "Unless you want a face full of _something really nasty_, I suggest that you _back off and let her breath_."

He paled slightly once he clearly saw who he was dealing with, and backed off.

"Thanks a lot," said Tigress as he back away, and she could easily breath again.

"_TIGRESS_?!" asked Scorpion.

"Yeah," she answered, "It's me."

"Well that explains all of your awkward movements and the fact you let him in so easily."

"You didn't do so well yourself when you were confronted by a horny male."

"He caught me off guard," she replied defensively, "That's all."

Po glanced about and noticed that Master Viper and the female King Cobra black marketeer were both quickly coming up behind Scorpion.

"Tigress?" asked the black marketeer, "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Po?" asked Viper, "Fenguang? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's Fenghuang," said the spider.

"And Po," said the blushing other King Cobra.

"And Tigress," said the just rescued scorpion.

"These are the jerk that threw you out?" asked the black marketeer, her hood spreading as her anger rose, "The ones that treated you so badly?! Is this supposed to be some kind of _sick joke_?!"

"No," said Po, "It was the only way we could think of to find Viper and Scorpion... and beg them to forgive me for being so... _pathetic_. I'm so sorry I treated them like I did. I just don't know what came over me..."

"_Don't blame him entirely_," interrupted Fenghuang, "_That __blasted shape-shifter__ had a lot to do with our strange behavior as well_."

"Shape-shifter?" asked the black marketeer, "Look, this might now be the right place for this. Let's go back to my hole and we can talk about this privately."

"Fine," muttered the huge spectacled cobra, "I know when I'm not wanted." He turned, and then looked back at the black marketeer as he added, "and don't think I'll let you just get away with taking some prime business away from me like that."

"She's still open for side jobs."

"It's... not the same as having a _loyal employee_..." He slithered away without further comment.

"Yeah," said Sieh, "and I have to get back to work too."

"Wait," said Tigress, "What about my _information_?!"

"No point in telling you what you've already heard from another," he replied, "So I guess I owe you one, pretty Tigress."

"You sure as heck do," she replied.

"Let's go before there's any more... _unwanted attention_," said the black marketeer, "We don't need any... _Imperial entanglements_, now do we?"

They all nodded as they followed the black marketeer into the alley. Tigress rushed over to check on their clothes under the rubbish. "It's still here," she said, "but we better take it all with us. I don't think it's going to be safe here much longer."

"Fine," she grumbled back, "You'll just have to stick it in the spare hole until you leave. _But don't you think for a second I'm going to let sweet Viper leave with you until I'm convinced you're really sorry about the way you treated her and broke her heart_." She added almost as an afterthought, "_And that goes for Scorpion as well_."

"Fine," replied Po, Tigress and Fenghuang as well.

The group made their way to the hole home of the black marketeer cobra.


	12. Chapter 12

Po, the Love Master

Part 12: The Black Marketeer

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Po the King Cobra was really feeling awkward as he followed the others back to the home of the black marketeer King Cobra. Although he was finally getting proficient at slithering, it was more the fact he knew some parts were missing that bothered him, replaced with parts that he wasn't entirely used to. That and the words of the huge spectacled cobra: '_So you took a shape-shifting potion. You're a morphling, which makes you more interesting because nothing would come of us having a __little fling_.' He was proposing mating with him as if it were a handshake.

"Say," said Tigress, the armor tailed scorpion skittering along next to Po, to the black marketeer King Cobra, "You never told us your name."

"Say," agreed Viper, "You really haven't."

"It's no big deal," she replied, "It's Hēishì."

"That's... a nice name..."

"I don't know," replied Hēishì, "Master Viper is pretty straight forward and beautiful. I'd like to have some really cool name like 'Master King Cobra'."

"Well, you just need to spend your life learning Kung Fu."

"I wish I had the time," she replied, "but until I take my new 'nest egg' and retire, I've got a lot of ground to make up and not a whole lot of time to do it. There just won't be a sufficient period for me to learn Kung Fu."

"I'm sure I could teach you to be good at it."

"Aw, you really think so?"

"You already have the natural grace and fluid movements. All you really need to learn is the needed taolu, and you've got it made."

Hēishì paused by a hole, and said for the benefit of Po, Tigress and Fenghuang, "Ah, here we are. Be it ever so humble, there's no place like a hole." Everyone crawled down the short tunnel entrance down into her home.

Po glanced around as they entered the main chamber, and of course noted the absence of most of what he would have called modern furnishings. But then serpents really wouldn't have need for things like chairs, tables and couches. They were just fine with cushions and rugs to keep their bodies off of the bare dirt floor. He slithered over by Viper and said quietly into her earhole, "Viper. Could we have a word... in private... a moment?"

She nodded as the two of the crawled off to the spare room which seemed to be used as a storage space at the moment, but was promised to Scorpion as a space for her Herbalism research. He slithered up to her as they looked into each others eyes.

"I have no right to beg you for forgiveness," Po said, "and less right to ask you to continue loving me, but I was... so wrong... to treat you the way I did. I kinda... forgot... that you love Tigress as much as I do. Of all the people in the world... I should know better than to think... you'd ever hurt her..."

"Po..." she replied, "I thought you _hated me_... You sounded _so angry_... I never heard you speak to anyone like that before... It scared me so badly."

"I never wanted to hurt you," replied Po, "and if you wanted to divorce me for being such a jerk and loser,.. I'd totally understand. But before you leave me, I just... wanted to let you know... that I love you _forever_... and I'd want you to forgive me... Even if we never show our love again,.. I just want to be friends..."

"Oh Po, I just wanted to hear... that you still love me..." sighed Viper as she slithered closer, "I... I... _FORGIVE YOU_!" She lunged ahead to give Po a solid kiss on the lips. The two rose up as they coiled about each other, purring their pleasure into each others' mouths. They even exchanged their forked tongues to play in their partner's mouth. Their bodies massaged each other as their muscles rippled and twisted. They both blushed as their kiss grew hotter as their passion grew.

The two coiled tighter as they fell to the carpet below. Their kiss grew yet deeper. They almost purred into each others mouths.

"_You should really try to make him apologize more sincerely_," whispered a voice nearby. The two stiffened a second before they realized that Hēishì had crawled into the room with them, and they had never even noticed until she had spoken to them.

The two broke off their kiss as Po sad, "I don't know what to do to be more sincere..."

"I believe my husband," said Viper in Po's defense.

"I do," hissed the black marketeer as she dropped a vial in front of Po, "You can start by drinking this for us."

"What's this?" asked Po back.

"This elixir will make the shifting potion last a full week," she replied, "If you really are sorry, then you should be willing to spend a week as a serpent to prove that you can understand what Viper is feeling right now."

"You don't have to..." began Viper, but Po had already drank it down for them. "But you're female, Po... are you sure?.."

Po coughed a bit because the potion was a bit on the bitter side. "_It doesn't matter what I am_," replied Po, "I LOVE YOU for who YOU are, and I'll adapt to whatever form it takes to prove that I love you and _want to spend the rest of my life with you_."

Hēishì smiled. "This is a _good start_," she said, "but you still have a week to prove to ME that you really mean it. Viper is... too kindhearted for her own good..." She glanced towards Viper as she added, "Nothing personal, my dear... I've been around a lot more than you... and I've had my share of pain and heartbreak."

Viper nodded as she replied, "I know that you care about me more than I deserve..."

"Stop that!" snapped Hēishì with conviction, "Don't even go there! I never want to hear you say that YOU don't deserve anything but the BEST the world has to offer!"

She could only blink as she looked at Hēishì and considered the sincerity of her words. "Well if you really mean that... then there is something I deserve..."

"What's that?"

"_YOU_!" she said as she dragged Hēishì into their little love coils. Soon the three of them were coiled tightly about each other as Viper and Hēishì were sharing a kiss of their own. And yet Viper managed to use the tip of her tail to stroke the feminine slit of Po as well.

"Mmmppphhh!" moaned Hēishì into the kiss, "Mmm... mmmmmm..."

Po was also panting, experiencing a feeling that he had never expected to feel in his life.

Scorpion glanced into the hole, and muttered quietly, "I guess setting up my equipment... can wait a while longer..." Then she scuttled away apparently unnoticed by the three of them.

Hēishì managed to gather enough wit to use her own tail to tease Viper's slit while they shared their hot and passionate kiss.

...

Tigress looked up as Scorpion returned to the main room.

"What?" she asked as she looked back.

"So..." asked Tigress awkwardly, "What is Po up to?"

"She... *_cough_* I mean he is making out with... *_cough_* making up with Viper... and apparently Hēishì has joined in the orgy... *_cough_* Po's touching little apology..."

"_Did you watch them long_?" asked Fenghuang.

"No," replied Scorpion with a huff, "of course not. It's just that the black marketeer promised me that spare room for my herbalism and poison research,.. but that's going to have to wait a little while."

"So what do _you_ feel about Po?"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_."

"I'll decide that when _he_ apologizes to _me_."

"Well, I think he's already sorry about what he said to you..."

"I suppose. But I still want to hear it from _him_."

"That's reasonable, I suppose. I might demand the same if I was in your place."

Scorpion rushed over to Fenghuang and hugged her as she cried, "He was supposed to never judge me by my appearances or reputation! Even Grand Master Oogway said as much! And yet he did so when the first chance came up! He tore out my heart and slapped it on the ground! I've never been so hurt in my life! Even being banished from the Valley of Peace didn't hurt that much!"

Tigress looked aside as the Golden Earth Tiger spider hugged the reddish scorpion back. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen Scorpion break down and cry like that before. It almost seemed like she was somehow immune to feelings, suffering and pain. But Tigress quickly realized that she was not.

"There there," said Fenghuang as she patted Scorpion's back, "I understand your pain. Po can be quite the jerk and totally clueless... he can be selfish, inconsiderate, short sighted, cocky, arrogant, unsafe, unsound, overconfident, reckless... Wait, where was I going with this? Oh,.. he loves all of his wives with all of his heart. _That's what I was trying to say_."

"I know he loves me deep down," sniffed Scorpion, "but he can be so... _irritating_... at times. I don't feel like he loves me the same as he loves Tigress and you... or even Viper. When she coiled on his stomach and felt safe enough to sleep, it just didn't feel the same as when he let me sleep on his head."

"I have to admit I didn't know what he saw in me first. It was just how he gushed over me the first time we met. How he claimed he would want to be reborn as an owl like me. I thought he was just pulling my talon. He just had to be... playing me for a fool. But I discovered in time that he had meant every word he said."

"He never said he wanted to be a _scorpion_."

"Did you _ask_ him?"

"Well... no."

"Ask him and I'm sure you'll be surprised by his answer."

Quiong Qi shrugged after backing away from the spider.

"Knowing him, he'd probably be happy to be reborn as almost anything. I'm sure he'd find something... awesome about being a scorpion. We just happened to take the potions _randomly_, so he became the snake by _chance_. I suppose it was also chance that we all happened to wind up with shifting potions that either kept us or made us female. They should really label those vials better..."

"You really want Po to yourself, don't you?"

"At one time, I would have agreed without a seconds hesitation... but because of Po, I'm not as selfish as that anymore. I might never love my co-wives as much as I love Po, but... I'll always be there for the rest of you. After all, it seems like it's going to take ALL of us to keep darling out of trouble. He has a penchant for either finding it or making it himself."

"He sure does," giggled Scorpion.

"Speaking of trouble," mused Tigress, "I suppose I should go check on them." She got up and scuttled on her eight legs towards the spare room opening. Scrabbling into the room, she came upon a rather tangled pile of snakes. They were all panting, wet near their tails, and most likely had already cum at least once. Some of them still had their mouths near one of the tails of another.

"Hey Viper," panted Po, "I know how you must feel during sex now. It feels incredible. I just want you to know... I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome... or unwanted... I love you as much as I love any of my other wives. I swear. One of these days... I promise I'll find a way to please you... as a male snake..."

"Oh Po," panted Viper, "I love you so much. As much as I love Tigress and as much as I loved Grand Master Oogway. But I thought you hated me... and that made my _heart ache so badly_."

"I _swear_ it will never happen again."

"When you took that potion to make you stay a cobra for a week, that's when I was sure that I forgive you and want to stay with you forever."

"_Say what_?!" asked Tigress. The three serpents suddenly looked to the opening to notice that the Golden Earth Tiger spider that was now Tigress was staring at them with her eight eyes wide.

"I gave Po a _potion extender_," said Hēishì, "As a test of his commitment to Viper. It will last a week or so now. He's one step closer to convincing me that _he_ deserves _Viper's love and loyalty_."

"_So he's going to be a female cobra for at least a week_?!"

"If that's what it takes to prove I love Viper to Hēishì, then that's _exactly what I'm what I did, and what I'm going to keep doing_!"

"Well, I think we aren't going to be safe until that blasted shape-shifter is taken care of. I just wish I knew what they hoped to gain by playing us like this."

"Well, one of the reasons I brought you back here," said Hēishì, "is the fact I have a thing or two that can deal with _shape-shifters_."

"Oh really?"

"I do. It's not all that hard to prove either."

"I see."

"Oh, you will _see_... very soon. I just wanted to look after my sweet little Viper first."

"Why should you care so much about my happiness?" asked Viper.

"I... I... think I'm in love with you... That's the only reason I can think of... I want you to be as happy as you can possibly be."

"Then I guess we have something in common now," hissed Po.

"I guess so."

"And just how much will this cost us?" asked Tigress.

"Oh, I'm sure I can work out some sort of _payment schedule_ that you can afford."

Viper looked at Tigress and giggled, "Hey, a lady needs to make a living too."


	13. Chapter 13

Po, the Love Master

Part 13: The hidden hole...

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

"So where's this thing that's supposed to help us deal with shape-shifters?" asked Po.

"It's not the kind of thing I keep here in my home," said Hēishì, "This device is rare and valuable, and a great temptation for thieves, and I keep it in a secure location. In fact, it just happens to be a special place that only snakes can get into to."

"I see."

"So you're coming with me to fetch it."

"Say what now?!"

"It's best if _two_ snakes cooperate to fetch it."

"Then I'll just go with you," offered Viper, "Po's still not used to being a snake. He wouldn't be very useful in this task."

"You can come along if you want to," replied Hēishì, "but I want to see some proof that he cares enough about you that he's really sorry about the way he treated you. There's nothing deadly where we're going, but there are a few things that can be both awkward and painful if one's not careful about where they crawl."

"Fine," offered Po, "If this task proves how much I really love Viper, then I'll do it. I have a number of wives to make things up with now, so I might as well start with Viper. Getting that shape-shifter off our backs will be well worth the risk."

"That's good. I keep a stash of special products in a small cave just outside the Capital, and I've rigged a few traps there to discourage thievery. This is fairly expensive goods that would be quite difficult to replace should I lose them."

"What about us?" asked Tigress.

"Your potions may well wear off in a matter of hours. It's best you go back to your hotel rooms, or some other place suitable for bigs, and wait for them to wear off. We can meet you at the back door to the hotel once we've returned to the city."

"All right," said Fenghuang, "but what about you, Quiong Qi?"

"I'm... not quite ready to forgive Po yet... So I'm going to hang out in Hēishì's hole for a few days... I've got some herbal work I need to do,.. and I could use some... alone time."

"Very well," said Hēishì, "If we leave right now, we can get there a couple of hours before sunset. It takes a few hours to navigate the tunnels to my place of safe hiding. We should be back sometime early in the morning."

"So we're staying there overnight?" asked Po.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"That I'm leaving Tigress, Fenghuang and Scorpion alone when we're supposed to be married to each other for the rest of our lives? Yes, it bothers me somewhat."

"Then just think that what you're doing is going to save your marriages. That you're working to keep you married happily for the rest of your lives. Maybe then, it won't bother you to be separated from them for just a day or so."

"Alright. I'll do it for the wives I love."

"I have some traveling cloaks appropriate for where we're going. Since this is for my sweet Viper, I'll let you borrow one. It just wouldn't do to be crawling around the countryside without a little protection from the elements. So why don't you and Viper just follow me to the 'closet' for a few minutes?"

Po and Viper nodded as they slithered out of that side cave. Tigress moved to follow, but was stopped when Scorpion tapped her with one of her pincers.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if I might take up a moment of your time, Tigress."

She turned about to face the Master of Poison as she asked, "Sure. What can I do for you?"

Scorpion scuttled closer as she looked from her four eyes into Tigress' four eyes.

"Well... you see... it's just that..."

"Just spit it out, Scorpion," said Tigress a touch huffily.

Scorpion used her pincers to lock up Tigress', and then lunged forward to give her a deep mouth to mouth kiss that Tigress wasn't expecting at all.

"Mmmppphhh?!" asked Tigress into the kiss.

The kiss dragged on for a few moments before Scorpion backed off.

"Ah..." said Tigress panting, "You mind telling me what that was all about?!"

"I've... never really... had much contact... with my own kind..."

"Okay..."

"Certainly not... a female of my own kind..."

"I see..."

"So I figured... I'd never get... another chance... to see what you're like... like one of my kind... as long as you're one of us..."

"An innocent experiment then?"

Scorpion nodded.

"I see. Do you plan to let me go anytime soon?"

"Oh... maybe a little longer... I've never had the chance to... be the dominant partner..."

"How do you know I won't sting you?"

"I suppose you could try."

Tigress found when she brought up her tail, it became locked up with Scorpion's tail.

"I take it you've figured out that part too?" she asked.

"Apparently so," replied Quiong Qi.

"So now what? It's not like you have anything breeding related to stick into me... right?"

"Oh, I think I can... fake that..." replied Scorpion as she forced Tigress up and back, then leaned in so that her head was well under Tigress.

"Wait... what are you?.. AH!.." she moaned, "What's that?! What are you sticking into me?!"

Scorpion simply moaned into the hole she had sealed her mouth against and stuck her tongue into. Tigress was soon panting and gasping in a way she never had before. Her uterus opening was very much different than the one she was used to. There was also none of the parts that she was used to. None of the soft, squishy and damp things that drove her crazy, but inside her new body was another matter entirely. When she was hard and armored on the outside, the inside was just as sensitive as she expected it to be. There really wasn't anything to say, since her mouth was effectively entirely involved with the pleasuring of Tigress and her new body.

"AH..." she moaned, "I've never felt like this before!"

But it did make sense to Tigress that the mating of scorpions would have to have some element of their own arousal and pleasure, or neither one would really bother to do it. It also made sense that it was something that could be manipulated in some way by another female as well. She just hadn't thought about any of that until it was actually done to her.

"AH! AHHH! AAAHHHHH!" she moaned and moaned, "I think I'm gonna cum real soon!"

It made sense that there was fluid release inside her, as she knew it wouldn't have been too long before a male would have attempted sticking his sperm packet deeply into her love hole, and it would have been easier to do once she was slick inside herself. In this case, the leg holding the sperm packet was instead just a wet and wiggling tongue.

"_Ahhhhhh_..." moaned Tigress as she felt the release of orgasm. It felt completely different from any orgasm she had experienced previously. A completely different set of muscles inside her body were responding to her release. It wasn't extremely intense, but it faded much slower. Several minuted seemed to pass before she was done, and more than a few of those minutes had left her in an immobile and all but defenseless state.

...

"I'd say we're here," said Hēishì softly as they approached a small cave a couple of miles beyond the city limits. They used the back alleys and covered walkways to get out of the Capital unnoticed by any of the bigs. Even the guards at the gate seemed almost pathetically easy to avoid when one was a snake slithering in the shadows. It might have been generous to even call it a cave, because Po had seen mouse holes that were larger.

"So what should we expect inside?" asked Viper.

"Oh, a few chambers. A few traps to discourage thieves, even ones of my own kind. Stuff like that."

"So are you going to tell us about them?" asked Po.

"Oh, I'll mention them before you could possibly spring them," she replied evenly, "But there's really no point in telling you about traps if you aren't going to go near them. I still have a few secret goods in there that should never really fall into the hands of anyone else."

"Enough to risk out lives?"

"Of course not."

"So you won't mind going ahead?"

"What's the matter?" hissed Hēishì, "Feeling a little _scared_?"

"_Just because I'm not scared doesn't mean I'm stupid, you know_."

"I can go first," offered Viper.

"That's alright," replied the black marketeer, "He does have a point, so I shall take the point... for now." With that, she crawled down the hole ahead of the others. The hole was small enough that they couldn't even crawl down it side by side as snakes.

"All right, I shall go..."

"Last," replied Po, "You're still my wife until we... _you're still my wife and I have to look out for your well being, so I shall go next, my love_."

"Very well, darling," she replied awkwardly, "and I still love you too."

So Po slithered into the hole after Hēishì. Viper crawled into the hole last. Po could barely see the end of Hēishì's tail as much as Viper was having trouble seeing the end of Po's tail. It was much easier, but not as accurate to follow the heat trail and scent of the one ahead of them. Those were the keenest senses of vipers and cobras, after all, and allowed them to be peerless predators and warriors at night.

"This is the tunnel of Spears from All Sides," said Hēishì, "anything that looks like a loose rock could well be a hidden trigger."

"Oh, like this," said Po as they were interrupted by the sound of a spring unloading. "AH!"

"_Po?! Are you alright?!_" asked Viper.

"I think I lost a few scales, but other than that... I'm good."

"_You could tell us when we pass a trigger_," she scolded Hēishì.

"Sorry," she replied, "I thought I _already did_."

"If Po dies in here, then I'm holding you responsible for it, Hēishì!" she replied hotly.

"Alright," she replied, "I get the message, both real and imagined. In fact, this rock off to the right side is another trigger."

"Maybe I should go ahead of you, darling," said Viper.

"That's all right, I know the traps like the back of my..."

"I was talking to my husband," interrupted Viper.

"Oh, _of course_... but you be careful too."

"At least I've been trained to move like a serpent."

"What a coincidence. So have I."

"I see you've also been trained in sarcasm," noted Viper.

"Comes with the territory. You'd be surprised how often it comes in handy in my particular line of work, my dear."

"Sometimes, it is not appropriate to the situation."

"Ah, it's all a matter of personal taste in the end."

"I suppose."

"But for now, just avoid the side tunnels. Not only are they loaded with traps, but not one of them lead to anything you need. I'll let you know when we get to the right passage."

Viper and Po nodded.

"Oh, and there's another trigger here just off to the left."

"So... what kind of goodies do you keep down here, anyways?" asked Po.

"Nothing that concerns you, my dear," she replied. Then pausing to looked back, she added, "Seriously Po, the less you know about what I keep down here, _the better for you_. You should seriously forget that either of you were even in here. _That goes for you, as well my sweet Viper_."

They nodded. The three of them passed by several side tunnels on both sides, plus a couple leading downwards from the central passage, but all of them were avoided. They also avoided a few more triggers along the hallway floor.

Po suddenly stopped by a side tunnel to flick her forked tongue in that direction. "Hey," she noted, "Why does that tunnel smell like a restaurant?"

"Oh, I have some _magical restaurant supplies_ down here," replied Hēishì, "It's nothing you should..." She looked back and noticed that Po had stopped. "Great. You want to eat something, don't you?"

Viper glanced back at Po's drooling and said, "I guess you have a point there."

"All right, I'll be back in a moment. You have to _promise_ you won't follow me no matter what you hear while I'm gone."

"Say what?" asked Po.

"Just promise!"

"We promise," said Viper, "_Don't we Po darling_?!"

Po nodded.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'll be right back." Hēishì slithered down into the side hole. Sounds like a horrible fight suddenly erupted from the hole like a small army was waiting for the King Cobra.

"Are you sure we..." began Po.

"We promised," interrupted Viper, "I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"All right."

The fight continued for another few minutes.

"As long as we're waiting," said Viper as she slithered over. Po was looking down the hole, so when Viper kissed her on the lips, it completely took her love by surprise. With a full mouth to mouth kiss, Po was suddenly less concerned about the fight sounds. The two of them slowly closed their eyes to enjoy the moment with each other. The kiss ended just about the same time that Hēishì returned, and Viper hissed into Po's ear hole, "After all, I don't know how long I can continue to enjoy having you like this."

"I see you missed me," said Hēishì.

"I keep Po out of trouble with carefully placed _distractions_," replied Viper as she looked back at Hēishì with a wink.

"Well, that sounds... _sound_." She crawled from the hole with three little packages clutched in her tail. They were all quite long and thin, even wrapped. But the paper didn't stop Po from saying...

"Hey! It's Shuǐguǒ Kǎoròu Chuàn!" (Chuàn means Skewer, by the way)

Hēishì blinked, "You can tell that from..."

"I guess he has a good nose no matter what form her takes," hissed Viper softly.

"I guess. Now let's not take all day..."

"Got any more?" asked Po as she licked the now empty wooden chuàn.

Hēishì blinked again.

"Very healthy eater too," said Viper at Hēishì's blank stare.

"Yeah, I noticed," replied the black marketeer, "But we really don't have time... or the stamina... to get some more... So let's just keep moving after the rest of us are done eating,.. shall we?"

Viper was already done as she hissed, "Just waiting on you." She paused as she looked at her own empty wooden chuàn, and added, "I guess my husband is rubbing off on me... a bit."

"All right," sighed Hēishì, "I guess we can wait a moment for me. It has been a while since I've eaten anything... _Some of us_ like to taste..."

"Hey, I taste my food just fine," replied Po and Viper as one, prompting them to look into each others eyes again and giggle.

'_Well_,' thought Hēishì, '_Perhaps Po is truly sorry about how badly he treated my sweet Viper, but one more test just to be certain... and we're almost there now. I must know for certain if her well being is more important that getting what he wants_.'


	14. Chapter 14

Po, the Love Master

Part 14: Looking for the Good Stuff...

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

"All right", said Hēishì softly as she looked down the hole they stopped in front of, "There's a reason I need two serpent folk to get the thing you need. It's a safeguard to make sure that even someone who can impersonate me cannot get access to these particular... products. Most of them are quite dangerous to anyone who doesn't know how to handle them, and a few of the others are just to valuable to store anywhere else in my little underground vault."

She looked back and forth between Po and Viper a moment. Then she glanced at the cobra-headed signs she had placed about the entrance to mark the hole as a death zone. The smarter thieves would know enough to leave this place alone, and she couldn't bring herself to really care about those who would be too stupid to ignore the warnings.

"Look," she admitted, "I was going to have Po do this, but now that I can see that she... I mean he... might still be getting used to serpentine movements, it might be for the best if Master Viper assists me in this matter instead."

Viper and Po looked at each other before Viper looked back at Hēishì and nodded.

"So follow me exactly where I go until I say otherwise," she said to Viper, and then turned to Po and added, "It's best you wait out here for us."

Po nodded as Viper and Hēishì slithered down the hole and out of Po's sight.

"The traps may appear obvious," said Hēishì softly, "but those are merely the covers for the real traps. Some of those traps are also decoys for the real traps as well. I was a bit... It's just that... the stuff in here is valuable enough to discourage thieves with the threat of death." She paused to look at Viper, and added, "I know as a Kung Fu Master, that you are nimble and quite able to avoid traps, but I assure you there are some traps even the likes of you could not avoid if they were set off. There's nothing I want more than to make sure you're never hurt again."

"I know you mean well, but I've been in danger many times, and I almost always knew the risks. My father looked down on me for many years because I was not born with fangs and poison, and I never felt that he truly loved a handicapped daughter like me. I never stopped trying to win his love. So I learned a style of Kung Fu that didn't need fangs or poison, and when my father ran into a gorilla who wore poison-proof armor, I was finally able to prove my worth to him. I finally got my father's full love and affection."

"I understand," replied Hēishì, "and I don't want you to think I think any less of you. That's why I did not stop you or Po from coming this far with me. But this place is the most dangerous part of my little vault, and I would never feel good if you came to harm in this room. The treasure you need is certainly not the cost that would come if you were injured in here."

Viper nodded, and slipped up to softly kiss Hēishì on the lips for several seconds. "Po has moments when I get frustrated or think he doesn't understand me," she admitted, "but I know deep down he loves me without limit and without an end. If you knew Po like I do, I think you will come to understand as much as I do. You would understand why I am his co-wife and concubine."

"You might be blind to his true nature," she replied, "but I hope with all of my heart that I'm wrong about that. I hope he's every bit as wonderful and loving as you hope and think he is. But I've seen you with your heart broken because of him, and I'm not sure that it won't happen again. _You deserve better than that_. Maybe a cobra isn't perfect as a mate, but at least he's lived in the same skin you have. I hope that spending the week as a cobra will give him some insight into your life and why it's so special to someone like me."

"I don't know why you think I'm so special," replied Viper, "but I appreciate your concern."

"I'm... not sure about that myself... but you're so charming and beautiful..." said Hēishì awkwardly, "and maybe it's just some love-at-first-sight crush or something..."

"Maybe the feeling is mutual," replied Viper as her cheek brushed against Hēishì's, causing them both to blush as they did so. "But no matter what happens, I will always remember the time we shared and the feelings I have for you."

"I will never forget someone as special as you either."

The two slithered further in, going around various chests, crates and barrels until Hēishì stopped. She looked up a stack of crates as she said, "Only the crate on the top of that stack matters. The rest is part of the trap protecting it. But I need you to move over to that corner and wait on top of the stone disc there. That will stop the pile from exploding and destroying everything in that crate." She was speaking somewhat loudly for some reason as she glanced back. Definitely louder than she had to be to make herself heard to just Master Viper. Viper raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting or questioning Hēishì's tone or behavior.

She slithered over to the stone disc in the corner to coil up upon it as Hēishì slithered closer to the stack of crates she spoke of before. Glancing back to make sure Viper was in position, she began to wrap her body about the boxes and climb her way up towards the top. While looking down on Viper, she bumped into a crate where a loose board stuck out a few inches. Something that would have been hard to avoid even if she was paying full attention. Hooks burst from prepared panels in the crate, pulling her body tight against the box, pinning the length of her body from her neck almost to the tip of her tail.

"AH!" she cried in surprise.

When Viper tried to leave the stone disc, a large iron cage with bars narrower than her head fell from above. She had to back up to avoid being crushed by the cage, and therefore found herself stuck inside of it. Spikes began to rise from the floor, a few a first, but then more and more followed. Viper could easily avoid them at first, but she was running out of space and would soon find herself impaled on one or more of them.

"Po!" cried Viper, "I need you!"

Meanwhile, a flaming sphere hanging from an iron chain began to lower from the ceiling. If the crate wasn't going to be crushed to dust, what was left would certainly be burned to ash.

Po slithered into the hole as Hēishì called out, "There's only time to save either Viper or the treasure! The one you don't save will certainly be lost!"

"Don't worry about me!" cried Viper, "You need that treasure to stop the shape-shifter and save the rest of your marriages!"

"I'm coming Viper!" called Po, "There's no choice to be made for me!" The cobra form of Po rushed towards the cage and Viper.

"You can't! _I'm not worth that much_!"

"**I'll never sacrifice anyone I love no matter how much it might help me!**" said Po, "**so here goes nothing: ****Thundering Wind Hammer****!**" With the new form making things hard, Po still managed to create a Thundering Wind Hammer attack using the mouth instead of the hands that weren't there. The Wind Hammer bounced upwards after it tore the cage away from over Viper, and the blast hurled it into the cave wall. But even then, he followed up by striking their own head with their tail and saying "**Golden Lotus Clap****!**" The golden wave of energy caused all of the spikes around Viper to crumble into dust, leaving her perfectly safe. This time, Po remembered to close his eyes, and hoped that the warning was enough for Viper to close her eyes as well.

"_Po_," whimpered Viper, "_How could you give up all that for_..."

But much to her surprise, Po caught the falling crate in her mouth while catching the falling Hēishì with her tail and lower body.

"_**How**_**?!**"

"Oh," said Po, "It was a banked shot with the Thundering Wind Hammer off the cave walls. I wasn't sure it would work. But I love you first and foremost, and _I'll never let you get injured or die even if I have to die in your place_. But we should get out of here before that stack goes boom." Po tossed the crate to Viper to catch in her mouth, and rushed out of the cave carrying Hēishì before the pile of crates exploded behind them. Fortunately, they all got out before the explosion happened.

"Why did you save _me_?" asked Hēishì recovering from her dazed state, "You took a huge risk on my behalf even though _you stood to gain nothing from your efforts_."

"That's just the way my darling Po is," hissed Viper, "and _why I love him so much_. He might be a little short sighted and even selfish at times, but never falls short when it comes to protecting the ones that are loved."

"Maybe I have been wrong about you," replied Hēishì, "I think you do really love Viper, and that you truly are sorry about how you treated her. If Viper wants to go home with you, I want you to know that it goes along with my blessings and full trust. You've earned the anti-shape-shifting lens, and anything else you feel like taking from that crate you saved. It's the least I can do for someone as... _dedicated and loving as you __and Viper are_."

Po and Viper looked at the crate.

"It's okay," she continued, "I promise the traps aren't actually on the crate. If someone got this far, they would most certainly have earned the right to take whatever they want."

So Po opened the crate as Viper looked near their head.

"_Wow_," said Po, "_This is some awesome stuff_!"

"Po," said Viper, "Focus please."

"Right... Just what are we looking for?"

"The golden headband with the cut clear gem mounted as an eyepiece," suggested Hēishì.

"So what is some of this other awesome looking stuff?"

"Po!" said Viper.

"No my sweet Viper darling," said Hēishì, "Po's earned my trust, and the right to know as well. Some of these things might come in handy later. Most of this stuff won't, I don't think, but I'll tell you what they are anyways."

Viper and Po nodded.

"The golden headband is known as the Eye of the White Snake," she began, "and is known for its ability to see shape-shifters as they really are instead of what they are pretending to be. It's rumored that it can see through an illusion, hallucination or mirage as well. Finally, it makes ones sight more acute in the darkness without creating a vulnerability to bright light."

"That! Sounds! Awesome!" gasped Po.

"I'm sure you have no idea how hard it was to acquire this little bauble."

"Did it involve the _treasure hoard of a dragon god_?!"

"Okay... _somehow_ perhaps you do have an idea..." said Hēishì blinking in surprise.

"That's my Po darling," hissed Viper softly.

"Anyway," she continued, "Moving on, we have this little tail ring here." She flicked her tongue in the direction of a silver ring with a small ruby chip set in a silver setting. The ring and the setting both appeared to be made of pure silver.

Po and Viper looked wide eyed at the ring, and Po sighed, "I should have got you something like that as your wedding ring."

"It seems unlikely," replied Hēishì, "This ring turns the wearer into a silver scaled giant snake with feathered wings by turning the ruby chip, and reversing the effect if the chip is turned back."

"Actually, that sounds kind of awesome!"

"Is there a _drawback_?" asked Viper.

"A perceptive question, my sweet Viper. They say if the ring is used too often, the change might become irreversible. I'm not sure if I've ever heard of anyone actually suffering that problem, but then there's almost no snakes that I know of who have actually made more than the most casual use of this little relic."

"Maybe we should let this relic stay here, Po darling."

"Aww... It sounds so awesome!.." moaned Po, but looking at Viper's stern gaze, conceded by saying, "Okey sweetie... So what else you have in here?"

"What about that scroll?" asked Viper as she flicked her tongue at it.

"Oh, that..." said Hēishì awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"That scroll is supposed to teach the Petrifying Gaze Technique. It's supposed to turn an enemy into a stone statue, but it also is supposed to be turned against the one using the technique if their gaze is interrupted by a highly reflective surface. There's also supposedly no cure for the effects of the Gaze."

"That sounds..." gasp Po.

"NO PO DARLING!" snapped Viper, "DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT IT!" Her extra stern gaze cut off even the most whispered of protests from Po about her decision.

"Your insight never fails to amaze me," hissed Hēishì softly.

"It's more about how well I know the way Po operates," she replied evenly.

"I'm pretty sure those vials of poison have no interest to you," continued Hēishì, "Most of this stuff would wipe out a large village with a fraction of a vial being used."

"That's right," said Viper, and even Po was completely silent on the matter.

Hēishì fussed another moment before saying, "I'm not even sure anymore why this scroll is in here..."

"What's that?" asked Po.

"The secret family recipe for fruitcake," she replied.

"Pass," said Viper.

"Aw..." moaned Po, "I like fruitcake."

"**Pass**," she said again as if that was the last word on the matter, and it was.

"Thanks," said Hēishì, "I'd hate to be the one responsible for losing a treasured secret family recipe."

"Your father owns a noodle shop. I'm sure you know the value of a secret recipe."

"Yeah," sighed Po, "I guess you're right about that."

"Well, I guess we got what we came for, so we..." said Hēishì.

"Wait," interrupted Po with a question, "What about that silver case down at the bottom there?"

"Oh... that..." said Hēishì rather awkwardly, "That's really nothing... It's nothing you should... That little trinket is barely..." She was blushing rather badly at that point.

"_Now I'm curious_," said Viper.


	15. Chapter 15

Po, the Love Master

Part 15: What does that do?!

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

"All right", said Hēishì softly as she looked down the small silver case, "I suppose I have to tell you... it's just awkward..."

Po and Viper nodded.

"That box contains a jade tail ring," she began, "A very special ring."

They nodded as she paused again.

"When the ring is worn on a female's tail..." she said as her voice faltered, "It kinda... it makes... OH!"

"It can't be _that bad_, can it?" asked Viper.

Hēishì leaned close to Viper's ear hole and whispered something that Po could not hear.

"OH!" she replied, "Is _that_ what that little thing does?!" The look she shot at Po made 'her' a bit nervous for some reason. "I don't want to take it from you..." she replied with a grin, "_but I definitely want to borrow it for one night!_" She glanced over at Hēishì and smiled at her in a similar fashion, making the King Cobra gulp.

"That's fine," she replied, "I was... ah... never mind."

Viper smiled as she plucked the little case and 'pocketed' it in her cloak.

"We have what we came for," hissed Viper, "so let's go back to Hēishì's place, shall we?"

"So what does that tail ring do?" asked Po.

"And spoil the surprise, Po darling?" she asked slyly with a broad smile, "What kind of _wife_ do you take me for?"

"One who loves me and..." replied Po as she paused to gulp, and and continued, "wouldn't do anything that was..."

"Oh, heavens forbid, my sweet!" exclaimed Viper, "_Heavens forbid_!"

Po laughed nervously.

"I promise you'll like it," she hissed, "_Maybe even more than me_." Viper paused a second before she looked at Hēishì and asked, "If this shape-shifter saw one of us using the Eye of the White Snake, could she do anything to thwart it?"

Hēishì considered a moment before answering, "Only if she assumes her true form, but then that would be kind of obvious then, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," replied Po.

"Since this shape-shifter seems to be most interested in you, Po darling," hissed Viper, "I suggest that you should wear the Eye for the time being. She's most likely to make her next play somewhere around you, after all."

So Po donned the Eye of the White Snake, knowing it would be dark by the time they got home, so Po got to experience at least the Eye's ability to allow sight in the dark first hand.

By the time the three of them got home long after dark, they found only Scorpion there doing some late night herbal potion mixtures in her new workspace. She only glanced up for a second as they slithered past on their way to Hēishì's bedroom.

Viper paused at the entrance as she hissed, "Now you ladies make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in just a moment." They nodded as they slithered in while Viper slipped out of sight in the hallway, but not before saying, "and please don't spoil any surprises for Po darling, my sweet Hēishì. _I'll be cross if you do_."

Hēishì nodded.

Po whispered into Hēishì's ear, "Just a hint?"

Hēishì shook her head no.

The two of them crawled onto the pads that served as the bed as they waited for Viper to return. It only took her a minute to follow them in afterwords.

"So what am I supposed to be surprised by?" asked Po.

"I swear I said nothing, darling," swore Hēishì.

Viper nodded. She stopped as she let her tail move ahead of her. On her tail, she wore the jade ring, and something else... She was sporting the twin hemipenis of a male cobra. While Hēishì blushed, Po simply gaped open mouthed at the sight.

"That's!.. That's!.." sputtered Po.

"_Awesome_?" asked Viper.

"Wait..." asked Po quietly, "Can you... knock me up with those?"

"_No_," replied Hēishì and Viper as one.

"It won't even do that with _me_," replied Hēishì.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Po.

"Oh, just coil around me like we were _dancing_, and _I'll do the rest_," hissed Viper.

"Both of us? At once?"

"_Absolutely_."

So Po and Hēishì coiled about Viper as she coiled back around them, soon rising above the cushion as one column of twisting flesh. They rose together about half their length before falling to the bed, and in turn fully involved themselves with each other. The odd thing about vipers and cobras was while the female had only one love hole, the male had one 'penis' that was really split into two 'half penis', so Viper could (and did) copulate with both of her partners _at the same time_. It seemed that Po was not the only one not used to such things, judging the fact that Hēishì was blushing as much as Po was. Viper, in fact, managed to stay connected to her partners in spite of the twisting and twirling they did on the cushion Hēishì called her bed.

"_So this is what it feels like to mate like a male_," hissed Viper between pants.

"Are you sure you _just_ want to borrow that ring this _once_?" panted Hēishì.

"While this feels pretty good, I'm sure I'd rather just be on the _other_ side of the whole thing," she panted, "_But thanks for the offer_." She was quite energetically mating with both Po and Hēishì at the same time. It really wasn't the normal thing for snakes because they normally only mated with one female at a time. "As fun as it might be, I'd rather have an actual male if I plan to go any further than just having a good time." She paused, "And even then, I'd want my Po darling to be wearing the ring. _It's his offspring I'd want to have_."

"I don't know," panted Hēishì, "You seem to be doing a great job for your first time mating as a male!"

Viper blushed at that.

"Let me guess," she continued, "You watched you parents doing it?"

Viper blushed rather hotly at that.

"Don't worry," mused Hēishì, "I kinda peeked on my parents too. They were rather... oblivious... when they were getting into each other like that..." She paused to laugh nervously.

"Funny," panted Po, "I've never..."

"That's because you don't remember your mother," said Viper, "So how could you?.."

"Oh, _that's right_," replied Po, "and it would have to been really weird if I..."

"That's implicitly understood, darling," interrupted Viper.

"Okay."

"AH!" she moaned, "AAAHHH! I'm gonna..." Viper's hemipenis came into Po and Hēishì at the same time even though it was devoid of the seed necessary to create life. It seemed part of the magic of the ring that the three of them all came as one.

"I have to admit this is a new feeling," panted Po.

"I always figured I would use that ring first," panted Hēishì, "but I'm proud that I got to experience it's powers from Master Viper first... I'll miss you, my sweet Viper."

The three of them remain coiled together as they came down from their collective orgasm.

"_Who says you're going to get rid of me __that easily_?" asked Viper.

"But... you're back with your husband..." said Hēishì softly, "_You don't need me_..."

"And I love my husband very much, but Grand Master Oogway taught me that I can love without limits as long as I believe in those I love, and not play them against each other. That means I can love you as well, and my sweet Tigress as well."

"You're... _complicated_..."

"And that makes me _interesting_!" said Viper with a smile, "So let me give this ring back..." She removed the jade tail ring before dropping at the head of Hēishì. "Even if we never meet again, I know I'll never forget you, Hēishì. You helped me when I needed it without any expectation of repayment. You're more generous and kind-hearted than you give yourself credit for."

Hēishì blushed.

"But now its time to plan to thwart the shape-shifter and _save our collective marriage_!"


	16. Chapter 16

Po, the Love Master

Part 16: Tigress and Fenghuang...

by Neoraichu

Po X Various. The story takes place towards the end of "Po, the Harem Master". Just after Po's wedding to Tigress, Viper, Fenghuang and Scorpion, to be exact.

WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

…

Tigress and Fenghuang were glad to be back in their right bodies once they were back to their hotel room. For safety, Fenghuang moved in with Tigress so they could watch each others backs. They even managed to sleep in the same bed, albeit back to back.

"Do you think Po is alright?" asked Tigress quietly.

"Knowing him," replied Fenghuang, "I kind of doubt it. But with Viper and Scorpion with him, I hope they can manage the situation."

"I hope you're right about that."

There was an awkward pause before Fenghuang continued, "and I'm also sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being jealous of you. I don't know why I felt so slighted."

"Maybe it was the imposter?"

"Perhaps, but it did flare up some feelings I've been trying to suppress for some time now."

"Suppressed feelings? Jealousy? Me?"

"Well yes," she replied candidly, "I was jealous that you're the first wife. I thought that honor should have been mine."

"I see. And how do you feel now?"

"The title is not so important because Po darling doesn't use it to judge any of us."

"That's one of the things I love about Po."

"At first, I have to admit I questioned why I fell in love with him," admitted Fenghuang, "He's a goof, a clod and socially inept, but..."

"He stuck his neck out for you when he had no reason to? Without any expectation of reward, he risked his life for you? That he thought you were awesome when no one else thought so?"

"Well... yes," she replied, "How did you know all that?"

"To some extent, that was me as well."

"When did no one think you were awesome?"

"I had earned a grudging respect from the villagers, but no one thought I was awesome like Po. No one thought I was approachable until he did so. I'm a large and tough tiger, no something soft and pretty like the kind of women that most men want."

"_I guess Po changed me_," the two of them said as one.

They turned their heads to consider each other with one eye.

"Too bad that the Dragon Scroll vanished without a trace," mused Tigress, "perhaps of all of us, he should have been the one most likely to have earned it."

"That's odd," replied Fenghuang, "Since I've known Po, I've come to feel that way as well... I used to be so proud... so arrogant... so vain... I even believed I should have been running the Jade Palace instead of the wise Grand Master Oogway... All because deep down, I wanted so badly to impress her... _To prove that I had learned everything I was challenged to learn_!"

"The first day I met Po at the noodle shop, he acted as if he had known me for years. I thought he was just a big, fat and lazy panda who had no Kung Fu potential. It seemed like the Grand Master was out of her mind. We had to just play along because I felt we had to amuse her, but he saved Viper and me from you without a second thought... without concern for his own safety at all..."

"The same way he saved me from Tai Lung's attack. He dived off a cliff to save me, after all, after Tai Lung had broken my wings at the primary flight bones, and I fell in over the edge when the ground gave way beneath me."

"I heard he even saved you with the Thundering Wind Hammer he learned from seeing you do it once..." mused Tigress, "to him."

"I know. It's a bit embarrassing to admit now, but I was trying to manipulate sweet Po at first. I wanted to control his talent and make him my flunky. Because of my pride and ruthless nature, I thought a simple man like him would be easy pickings for my wit and charm."

"Actually, I was kind of jealous... of Po."

"Really?"

"Yes," replied Tigress soberly, "I was jealous of his ability to learn techniques by just seeing it once. Things I couldn't learn after years of endless effort and dedication to Kung Fu training. Even after just a week of training, he was nearly my equal after countless years of effort."

"I know. Even the prodigy that I was couldn't keep up with him. It took me about a year to learn each of the Seven Impossible Techniques. Each one was basically a year in hell, I must say. If it weren't for the Grand Master's support, I might have given up more than once."

"So are you jealous of me any more?"

"No, I just want to make Po happy now, and that means being friends with his other wives."

Tigress rolled over and spooned into Fenghuang as she said, "Then I'd like to be your friend too." She wrapped her arms about the owl's torso just under the wings, and used her hands to stroke her breast feathers softly.

"_Oh_," she cooed, "_That feel so nice_."

"I should know," she replied, "after hearing Po mutter in his sleep, I swear I know just about every little thing that turns you on by now."

"_My goodness_..."

One of her hands slipped down between the owl's legs, causing her to twitch hard.

"_What are you doing_?!" gasp Fenghuand, "_OHHH_!"

"Just showing a fellow wife some attention while the husband is away."

"_Your finger is so big_... _so filling_..."

Tigress leaned in to nibble at Fenghuang's neck feathers. The owl was reduced to pants and moans of her arousal and pleasure. Her eyes were closed tight as she breathed through her gaping beak.

"_Oh my_!" she gasp, "_I'm gonna... I could just... AHHH_!" Her body stiffened, and then shook, as she climaxed on Tigress' finger.

"So how well did I do?" purred Tigress into the owl's ear.

"_Just wait until tomorrow_," she panted back as she turned her head to look into Tigress' eye, "_and I'll show you just what I've learned from Po darling about you from his sleep talk_."

"If that's supposed to be a threat, you'll have to try harder than that."

"Not a threat," she cooed, "just a promise. Now let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Tigress again surprised her with a full kiss, lip to beak. It lasted a moment as Fenghuang murmured her protests into Tigress' mouth. It definitely was not a strong protest by any stretch of the imagination. After ending the kiss, Tigress purred, "All right, _now_ we can get some sleep..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you loved me too," cooed the owl.

"I never claimed I didn't," replied the tiger with a wink.

"You never really said you did either."

"I prefer to think of it as getting along for the sake of Po," replied Tigress softly.

The owl turned her head back in alignment with her body.

"Well I'm certainly going to sleep like an owlet tonight," she cooed, "Maybe I should..."

"I'm fine," replied Tigress, "I'll probably be asleep in a matter of minutes now."

"Alright," she cooed with a great yawn, "I shall concede the point to you for now, but remember that _tomorrow night will be my night to return the favor_."

Tigress' hand slipped up from between her legs to rest over the owl's stomach feathers.

"I can hardly wait," she replied.

At first, Fenghuang thought Tigress might be speaking sarcastically, but then she realized that Tigress was being quite sincere. She just relished the warm embrace of Tigress and her arms as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
